Sacrificio al Lobo
by jinjuriki del Jubi
Summary: Ahí esperaba su destino, desde el día de otoño que recibió un injusto juicio, condenado a morir esa noche de invierno,condenado a ser el Sacrificio al Lobo…"juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no esta,lobo donde estas?.Aquí estoy" dedicado a Riyuleo
1. capitulo uno

.

.

.

Hola hola a regresado muajajaja, e venido hoy con este pequeño (muy pequeño) fic que esta dedicado a mi ototo-baka-Riyu_leo… que me a estado pidiendo un fic dedicado a ella desde hace un año xD… no e olvidado que les debo el crossover de resident ni mis otros fics, solo me hace falta un pokito mas de tiempo….

Bueno ya sin mas a leer!... Y QUIERO MI REVIEWS!

* * *

.

Sacrificio al Lobo

.

Estaba allí esperando a que apareciera de entre los árboles de oscura corteza, permanecía derecho con la cabeza en alto, tan orgulloso como su linaje y recatada crianza le enseñaran, tenía mucho frío, la ridícula túnica blanca que le habían obligado a vestir no era suficiente para cubrirlo, sus pies permanecían hundidos en la nieve, descalzo, y la iluminada noche de luna llena insistía en cernir sobre el bosque miles y miles de copos que ahora se acumulaban en sus hombros y en su rubio cabello. No había nada que deseara más que estar en su deliciosa cama cubierto con cobertores gruesos, junto al fuego tibio de la chimenea y con un servicio de su té preferido humeando en su mesa auxiliar

Pero el destino decidió ser cruel con él, un inocente hijo de noble a quien todos deseaban y pecaban de pensamiento anhelando arrastrarlo a sus camas, pues su hermosura era tan perfecta que hasta los más educados caballeros y condes habían ofrecido mil y un riquezas para desposarle. Siendo siempre rechazados por el joven, era un sueño común fantasear con su precioso cuerpo, delgado, de buenas curvas y de musculatura firme, pero nada exagerada, sus ojos azules, distantes y transparentes a la vez hablaban de una mente llena de anhelos y sueños, pero también de mucha decepción al no poder cumplirlos teniendo que vivir sólo lo que se le permitía por ser el noble que era, sus cabellos más parecidos a hilos de oro, permanecían siempre recortados y sueltos, desafiando las etiquetas de una decente coleta, sin embargo, y para no despertar aún más la ira de sus padres, permitía que un largo mechón de cabello que llegaba a media espalda, creciera de su nuca para poder atarlo como reemplazo a la mentada coleta. Sus manos, de manicura perfecta, reducido tamaño y excesivamente delicadas, eran capaces de tocar más de cinco instrumentos y de crear las más perfectas y perturbadoras pinturas que las personas hayan llegado a ver, todos sus cuadros reflejando su dolor por no ser libre e impregnados de odio hacia las cadenas de su destino, por ello, por ser siempre tan inalcanzable, tan reservado a sus partidos, tan rebelde a sus deberes de consorte y tan especial a la hora de escoger sus artes, fue que todos le empezaron a mirar mal, las celosas esposas más que todo, fueron las encargadas de correr el rumor de que Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del alcalde del pueblo del Fuego, era en realidad una bruja, una que seducía y llamaba al pecado a todo hombre que lo viera, así éste fuera partido, cazado, comprometido o viudo… El colmo llegó cuando un conde venido de otras tierras, las tierras del viento, decidiera posar sus ojos en el cotizado Rubio

Muchos recordarán ese día, eran principios de otoño... Las hojas de tonos terrosos danzaban en los caminos de tierra, arrastradas por el viento que conforme pasaban los días se iban tornando más y más fríos, próximos al invierno, aun así, el sol se lucía con un cálido tono brillante que calentaba todo lo que alcanzaba, en la única plaza del no tan pequeño pueblo, Naruto se encontraba tocando el violín sentado en la fuente central, atrayendo la vista de todos, unas deseosas y otras envidiosas, a su lado un perrazo grande de pelaje espeso y rojizo cuya enorme cabeza más semejante a la de un zorro que a la de un can ordinario, permanecía reposada en las piernas de su amo, Kyubi era después de todo, el único amor del joven rubio, era a ese animal en quien volcaba todo el cariño que ese joven era capaz de brindar, lo cepillaba y le mimaba, le daba de comer delicias que jamás la clase baja llegaría a probar y dormía dentro de sus habitaciones a un lado de la cama, y si era insistente y sorprendía a su amo de buenas, se le permitía subir al lecho, aquel que todos deseaban ocupar, a cambio Kyubi era un fiero y celoso guardián que gustaba de morder las posaderas de todos aquellos que se acercaban de más a su amo, si Naruto llegaba a parecer mínimamente incomodo en presencia de algún pretendiente presentado por sus padres, el enorme perrazo se arrojaba cual lobo rabioso hacia el tipo de turno y le corría de la estancia en medio de un mar de enrabietados rugidos y aullidos, sólo Naruto era capaz de serenarlo después, juntos iban a todos partes y por eso, aunque el rubio era tan deseado, se permitía caminar tranquilo por las calles, puesto que su preciado "perrito" se encantaba de protegerlo, por ello no fue extraño verlos juntos en la plaza aquel día de otoño, cuando el extranjero de las tierras del viento había decidido erróneamente acercársele

Culpemos a su ignorancia por ser venido de otras tierras, porque no sabía cuan receloso era el joven rubio ante los que intentaban cortejarlo, también porque desconocía que Kyubi era agresivo pero no peligroso, pero lamentablemente, el acontecimiento pasó ante los ojos de todos los que ese día recorrían la plaza. Nadie recuerda el nombre de aquel extranjero, pero el tipo se había insinuado de manera muy descarada y poco cortés ante el jovencito y bastó que sacudiera la pequeña mano que el tipo había tomado sin permiso, buscando liberarse para alertar al enorme perrazo rojizo que había explotado en rabia, todos pensaban que pasaría lo de siempre, Kyubi se llevaría a casa un trozo de tela fina como trofeo por haber mordido a un pretendiente mas luego de haberlo espantado con éxito, pero muchos tuvieron que ahogar un grito de sorpresa al escuchar un disparo que causó eco en la plaza… Todos callados tratando de comprender qué pasaba… El extranjero tenía en la mano una de esas armas de pólvora que se estaban haciendo cada vez más populares, la pistola expelía humo, muestra de haber sido la causante del ruido... Del ruido y del disparo que había derribado al perrazo rojizo que siempre acompañaba al rubio... "Sólo me defendí" escucharon que decía el tipo... Había matado a Kyubi, cuando el animal se le fue encima

Reaccionando rápidamente sacando su arma, disparando a ciegas, Naruto estaba aún sentado al borde de la fuente con los ojos muy abiertos, había dejado caer su caro violín cuando se levantara lentamente para arrodillarse a un lado de su preciada mascota, lo llamó un par de veces, le acariciaba las orejas y lloraba más y más por cada segundo que pasaba, el conde no sabía qué hacer, se disculpó un par de veces y tan pronto se adelantó a tomar al joven de los hombros para levantarlo del suelo que se estaba llenando de sangre, el chico explotó en una rabieta que dejó impactados a todos, el siempre calmado y tímido jovencito estaba allí empujando y golpeando el pecho del conde, reclamándole la muerte del perro como si acabasen de matar a su propia madre

- ¡Te Maldigo Desgraciado! ¡Te Maldigo una y Mil Veces! -

En medio de un silencio sepulcral el joven se había alejado del impactado hombre, cayendo rendido a un lado de Kyubi abrazándolo con desesperación

Coincidencia o no, una semana mas tarde, luego de disculparse con los padres del chico, el extranjero amaneció muerto en la habitación de huéspedes de la familia que le alojaba, sin herida alguna, la muerte era extraña, el hombre era muy joven, no padecía de nada y siempre había sido muy sano, al principio se rumoreaba que el dolido hijo de la familia Uzumaki había pagado a los cocineros de la familia del conde para que envenenaran sus alimentos, pero lentamente las celosas esposas del pueblo trasformaron el chisme dando por hecho que el chico era una bruja, cuando la familia Uzumaki trató de acallarlos, los habitantes lo tomaron a mal creyendo que trataban de encubrir la verdad y se alzaron contra las órdenes de la prestigiosa familia, muchos exigían justicia, querían que el joven se sometiera a un juicio, a alguna penitencia, presionaban más y más ocultando sus verdaderos deseos, querían usar el escándalo para forzar al joven a tomar matrimonio, supuestamente sólo desposándose lograría limpiar su apellido, pero eso no doblegó al altivo muchacho, entre una cosa y la otra, tomó un injusto juicio y le condenaron por brujería y asesinato...

Por ello ahora estaba ahí, en lo más profundo del bosque a pleno invierno, de noche, descalzo, vestido sólo con una tunica blanca, con los brazos atados a la espalda y una cadena amarrándole del cuello a un poste de madera, asegurando así que no huyera, le habían condenado a morir bajo las fauces del monstruo, un ser oscuro de ojos rojos que rondaba los territorios del fuego en las noches de luna llena, atacando al ganado y a los viajeros que rondaban los caminos aquellas noches tan temidas, muchos otros criminales habían sido atados allí donde estaba, ninguno amanecía entero al día siguiente, sólo el torso y la cabeza permanecían atados al poste de madera, las piernas y brazos ausentes, seguramente devorados

Pero Naruto no temía, por alguna razón no tenía miedo esa noche, sólo infinita tristeza, había perdido a Kyubi, su familia no había logrado protegerlo y ahora estaba realmente solo, por ser diferente… Ahora estaba solo. Un gruñido en los matorrales cercanos llamó su atención, algo grande y pesado se deslizaba como fantasma entre las sombras profiriendo acallados rugidos y siseos. El jovencito suspiró y negó con la cabeza, aparentemente su nuevo acompañante no quería revelar su figura hasta que él mismo desfalleciera de frío

- Por favor… - rogó cerrando los ojos, conteniendo los temblores - Os ruego me ayudeís… Por favor…

La sombra se paseó a su alrededor una vez más hasta detenerse justo enfrente, sus ojos rojos resplandecían entre las ramas revestidas de nieve como un farol en la noche más oscura. Un largo rugido estridente hizo temblar el suelo y ni así Naruto bajó la mirada, ganándose con ello el interés de la bestia

- Por favor… -

La voz del jovencito se perdía más en su debilidad, el monstruo dudó hasta que terminó decidiéndose, lentamente se paseó sobre la nieve saliendo de la oscuridad hasta que la luz lunar diera en su negro pelaje, brillante y hermoso, revelando un lobo imponentemente grande, tanto o más que un caballo y pesado como un toro de listón azul, una fiera salida de leyendas e inexistente en los libros de texto

Increíblemente fue Naruto quien se vio forzado a levantar la vista para mantener el contacto visual, el animal, con la cabeza en alto, rebasaba fácilmente la estatura de un hombre promedio y que decir de su fuerza, tacleaba caballos con todo y jinete sin el menor esfuerzo, logrando derribar lo que fuera. Tamaño ejemplar, se ganaba rápidamente el miedo de quien lo viese, pero Naruto no figuró en ese montón, el chico seguía temblando sin parar con los labios azulados y los ojos cristalinos y lechosos, asintió en saludo forzando una sonrisa de cortesía, pero los labios resquebrajados le imposibilitaron la tarea

- Tenga usted muy buenas noches…- susurró casi sin voz, inclinando la cabeza, cosa que le costó un súbito mareo que casi le hace caer hacia adelante, pero la cadena en su cuello se tensó, provocándole un agudo dolor en la garganta, obligándolo así a mantenerse erguido

El lobo rugió furioso al ver aquello, no era entupido, ese chiquillo no había cometido pecado alguno y los humanos injustamente le habían condenado a morir... Notando cómo una violenta tos se apoderaba del niño, expulsó un bufido a modo de protesta, lanzando una dentellada a la cadena, rompiendo algunos eslabones congelados y liberando al humano del poste, éste cayó sobre sus rodillas aun tosiendo, sacudiendo su cuerpo con los violentos movimientos, rápidamente el lobo masticó las sogas en los brazos entumecidos, liberándolos para que así el chico pudiera respirar mejor

- Gracias… - susurró cuando pudo controlar su ataque de tos, seguramente estaba al borde de una pulmonía

Su salvador emitió un bramido desde lo más hondo de su garganta y se echó junto al muchacho, e insistiendo con suaves empujones de su hocico, logró hacerse entender. Con rígidos movimientos, Naruto montó a lomos del enorme can y éste se apresuró a abandonar el claro. En un suave trote se desplazó por varios kilómetros con el débil jovencito aferrado a su pelaje, hasta que por fin logró llegar a los confines del bosque, un lugar que se creía, estaba lleno de demonios y fantasmas, donde las brujas sacrificaban a doncellas para permanecer siempre jóvenes y donde los caballeros perecían bajo las fauces de terribles monstruos, era allí donde crecía un antiquísimo árbol de retorcidas ramas y grueso tronco, la madera, negra y espinosa, doblada y deformada, formando lo que pareciera el rostro de un espantoso demonio, cuya boca abierta era la entrada a un pasaje bajo la tierra que ni el más osado se atrevería a cruzar

Entrando entonces, el lobo descendió a un verdadero laberinto de túneles oscuros y silbantes que guiaron hasta un nidillo de paja, hojas y telas desgastadas y sucias, un lecho de rosas para el jovencito, quien fue depositado allí con sutileza, descubriendo agradecido que aquel lugar era infinitamente más cálido y reconfortante que el exterior. El gran lobo se tendió junto a él enseguida, cubriendo con su caliente cuerpo las piernas temblorosas y recostando la cabeza muy cerca del resto de su cuerpo para entibiarlo sin llegar a incomodarlo, el animal era conciente de su tamaño y fuerza y también del temor que despertaba en los humanos, no quería molestar a su invitado

- Muchas gracias mi señor… - susurró antes de quedar dormido por fin

Días después, cuando la luna llena había pasado, los hombres del pueblo fueron a revisar el poste de los sacrificios, esperando hallar sólo la cabeza del rubio caballerito, pero se sorprendieron al ver la cadena rota como único signo de violencia, encontraron unas enormes huellas de lobo en la nieve, estaban seguros de que el monstruo había reclamado a la presa, pero no sabían por qué razón esta vez no decidió cobrarla en el claro como era costumbre. Inesperadamente una risilla malévola retumbó en forma de eco entre los árboles, y a pesar de ser pleno día, el bosque se tornó repentinamente frío y silencioso

- Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está… - escucharon que cantaba la misma voz de las risitas que seguían rezumbando escalofriantemente - Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está… -

Rápidamente los hombres habían echado mano a sus armas y cuchillos, aquella voz les causaba muy mala espina a todos, les erizaba la piel y les hacía flaquear las rodillas, las risas no paraban y el viento frío silbaba ensordecedoramente

- Lobo, ¿Dónde estás?... - la voz se largó a reír y uno de los hombres vio algo moverse a lo lejos, pero había desaparecido tan rápido como llegó - Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está… -

- ¡Sal de ahí maldito demonio! - gritó lleno de terror uno de los mas jóvenes apuntando con su pistola en todas direcciones

- Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está… - La risa se escuchaba mas cerca, pero la tierrilla y las hojas que arrastraba el viento impedían a todos divisar algo más allá de unos cuantos metros de distancia - Lobo, ¿Dónde estás? - Se escuchó aun más cerca y el aterrado joven que gritara antes, sintió unos golpecitos en su hombro seguido de un susurro que sólo él escuchó - ¿Sabes dónde está el lobo? -

El chico gritó espantado disparando su arma hacia lo primero que pilló moviéndose que no fue otra cosa sino el pecho de uno de sus compañeros, el grito de dolor puso en caos a todos los demás, que llenos de pavor empezaron a correr en todas direcciones y algunos como el joven, atacaron sin saber a algún camarada, en tanto la risita les seguía torturándoles e impidiéndoles pensar con claridad, en medio de su caótica huida pudieron ver al fin al dueño de tan maliciosa risilla, el joven rubio que esperaban ver muerto, bailaba con su ojos cerrados entre los árboles, vestido aún con la tunica blanca y descalzo

- Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está…- Repitió cubriéndose los ojos, siguiendo el juego a su canción

- ¡No sé cómo has escapado maldito engendro, pero pondré fin a tu miserable vida ahora mismo! - Chilló uno coreado por gritos de guerra de sus congéneres, todos echándose a la carga contra el chico que reía y cantaba sin parar

- Juguemos en el bosque mientras el lobo no está… - Dando una ultima vuelta sobre la punta de sus pies, descubrió sus ojos colocando los brazos en cruz con las palmas hacia arriba e inhalando hondamente para gritar la ultima parte de la canción - LOBO, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?

E inmediatamente un rugido bestial arrasó junto con el viento, recorriendo todo el bosque, azotando ramas y arrastrando hojas y humedad de la nieve desprendida, tumbando a los hombres hacia atrás, paralizándolos de terror sin posibilidades de huir

- Aquí Estoy - Respondió la voz de un joven alto y de piel blanquísima, cabellos negros y ropas oscuras a un lado del jovencito rubio que sonreía encantado al recién llegado - ¡Y los voy a destrozar a todos! - Sonrío maniacamente rebelando un juego de colmillos sobrehumanos a juego con sus chispeantes ojos rojos

Abalanzándose sobre el más cercano, cobrando la forma del lobo demonio, aplastó con ferocidad a su victima mordiendo la tráquea, separando cabeza y cuerpo en medio de una lluvia de sangre escandalosa y contaminada, los demás echaron a correr como sabandijas, tropezando y empujándose los unos a los otros, pero no llegaron demasiado lejos, caían entre sangre y trozos de carne a la fría nieve que rápidamente se tintaba de carmín, uno solo logró llegar a su caballo y emprender galope, aunque el monstruo rápidamente le dio alcance y de una sóla embestida derribó a la montura, que aplastó a su propio jinete en la caída

Embebido en su excitación y gloria, el lobo aulló llamando a su compañero, levantando las fauces chorreando sangre y plantando bien en firme las patas, la cola rígida y erizada ondeando como una bandera de conquista. Inmediatamente sintió a sus espaldas la presencia de su igual y girando sobre si mismo vio a un hermosísimo lobo de pelaje blanco brillante, casi platinado, que meneaba la cola con entusiasmo, los ojos azules resaltando como las más preciosas estrellas en la noche, se acercó para limpiar a lengüetazo las fauces del más grande y una vez terminada su tarea, abrazó con sus aparecidos brazos humanos a su amo y señor, éste también había regresado a su forma humana y correspondía el abrazo con infinito cariño y delicadeza, por fin había hallado a su compañero, ése que sólo aparecía una vez en la milenaria vida de un demonio, y no pensaba perderlo jamás

- Regresemos a casa - Pidió, cargando de forma nupcial al jovencito rubio, aún presentaba síntomas de la helada noche en la por fin sus almas se habían encontrado

- Vendrán más tarde o temprano… - Murmuró Naruto depositando un pequeño beso en los labios de su amor

- No importa… - Sonrío malvadamente y vio a los ojos de su compañero - Así podremos regresar a jugar… -

- Sasuke… -

- ¿Quién es el sacrificio ahora? - preguntó a la nada haciendo reír al menor

-Juguemos en el bosque… mi amado lobo… -

.

¿Fin?

.

* * *

.

NOTA= La cancioncita que cantaba Naru es un pequeño juego de niños que solía jugarse hace tiempo, un grupo de niños cantaba la canción sentados en circulo y el "lobo" dentro de este respondía a cada "lobo ¿Dónde estas?" con alguna tontería como "me estoy vistiendo" y no salía del circulo hasta que estaba listo, así pues los niños corrían huyendo del lobo. Se aplica en este fic como una especie de jugarreta antes de que el sasuke-lobo llegara a cobrar presa

Bien eso es todo por ahora, esta de ustedes si gustan de una conti o mejor no, seguro habrá quieres pienses que es raro que halla dejado este fic sin lemon pero e llegado a la conclusión de que si no me dejan reviews yo no tengo porque quemarme las pestañas trabajando sin mas

Aedora-chan! Gracias por betearme este fic, mil gracias amiga

.

¡SIN REVIEW NO HAY CONTI O LEMON!

.


	2. Capitulo DOS

**AGRADECIMIENTOS: **como siempre a Aedora-chan mi beta y confiable amiga que me soporta jajaja, a Riyuleo y a sus amigas que me comentaron y a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de dejarme un review

**NOTA IMPORTANTE!: **los campos Elíseos son unos jardines muy hermosos que quedan en el propio infierno y que yo usare en este fic como ejemplo al lugar no santo sacro mas hermoso para que nuestros protagonistas "existan"

-_bla bla bla_- voz de lobo

-bla bla bla- voz normal

Es importante que tengan en cuenta que en la época antigua los rumores y chimes eran el pan de cada día, las personas eran ignorantes y todo lo que juraban "verdad" los demás lo creían, por eso no importaba cuan loca y estupida fuera una historia, se tomaba en cuenta como algo real, no se sorprendan si leen algo en este fic que una persona de esta época tache de mega tonto e imposible de creer, porque antes por una mala cosecha ya se estaba quemando a una mujer por bruja u_uU

¡Se agradecen Reviews!

* * *

.

Sacrificio al Lobo

.

Tenía el cuerpo entumecido aunque ya no sentía frío, un calor agradable le rodeaba desde la punta de los pies hasta el vientre, la profunda respiración de la enorme bestia a su lado se encargaba de calentarle el costado derecho. Hace una hora que despertara y su peludo compañero ni siquiera se había movido, una gran zarpa reposaba con celo alrededor de su cadera y le impedía incorporarse. Necesitaba algo de agua, la garganta le ardía como si hubiese tragado fuego y le costaba respirar, tal vez el frío le resintió demasiado los pulmones, las personas del pueblo habían logrado lastimarlo después de todo

Esos miserables...

Abrió los ojos impresionado, ¿enserio había pensado eso?, si, era cierto, esas personas que se hacían llamar su pueblo siempre le habían lastimado, despreciado, codiciado y envidiado pero nunca había formulado un pensamiento despreciativo hacia ellos, jamás les dedicaba nada más grave que indiferencia...

-_Es normal..._- escuchó justo a su lado con una voz gruesa y profunda -_Estás empezando a despertar..._- Naruto veía con los ojos muy abiertos las fauces cerradas del lobo, le había escuchado, pero el animal sólo había abierto uno de sus rojos ojos y le dedicaba una profunda mirada, sus mandíbulas seguían tan selladas como antes - _Eres fuerte, no siempre los de nuestra especie nos escuchamos entre nosotros en el primer momento…_

El rubio seguía sin entender, sentía que la voz venia de su lado, pero el lobo no movía las fauces siquiera, creyó estar imaginándolo y se llevó una mano a su cien, masajeó un poco la zona y formuló unas cuantas palabras en la mente

_-¿Estás en mi cabeza?_- el enorme can soltó un largo bufido que podría catalogarse como un suspiro de alivio al no ver al joven aterrado y entonces levantó la inmensa cabeza por sobre el cuerpo del joven, conectando sus miradas

-_Mucho más que eso...-_ respondió moviendo la cola para gracia del caballerito- _Formo parte de tu existencia y tú de la mía... Siempre debió haber sido así_- un sonido de aflicción brotó de la garganta del animal cuando lo que iba a ser una risilla del joven se convirtió en una frenética tos-_Jamás debiste haber nacido lejos de mi...-_chilló desesperado mientras se incorporaba y en medio de un remolino de aire negro cobraba la forma de una persona

El cuerpo humano del lobo era el de un joven muy apuesto de blanca piel y cabellos negros, los ojos rojos resplandecían con ira y angustia al ver al caballerito convulsionar por la tos, se inclinó junto al rubio y palmeó su espalda para ayudarlo inútilmente, el chico empezó a tener violentas arcadas y enseguida las frágiles manos que tapaban su boca al toser empezaron a manchase de sangre. El demonio se incorporó apartándose con los ojos bien abiertos

-¡No!... ¡Eso No!- gritó apretando sus puños, lo que mas temían los de su especie era la enfermedad de sus compañeros, no había otra opción, no se imaginó nunca que el despertar de su compañero fuera a ser de esa manera, pero el daño en su cuerpo era demasiado como para intentar hacer otra cosa- te ruego me perdones...

Naruto miró como se le acercaba entre las lagrimas en sus ojos, se arrodillaba sobre sus piernas para impedirle patear, tomaba sus muñecas con la zurda y llevaba su diestra a su rostro para acariciarle la mejilla con dulzura, retirando el caminillo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios antes de depositar un casto beso en ellos. Abrió los ojos impresionado en medio de su trabajosa respiración, casi no se dio cuenta cuando el otro llevaba su mano libre a su cuello y empezaba a aplicar presión lentamente para no lastimarlo demasiado. Cuando sintió las palpitaciones de su corazón en los oídos y el fuego del infierno en los pulmones empezó a llorar con ganas luchando débilmente por librarse

-¿Por... qué?- formuló como pudo mirando con dolor a su compañero, pero se asombró de ver la angustia pintada en su rostro también

-Tienes que despertar...- respondió ejerciendo más presión a su agarre. Sentía los débiles intentos del más pequeño por soltarse, como intentaba patear o como sus pequeñas manos le arañaban la zurda para que lo soltara, era normal que se aferrara a la vida, aunque ésto fuera necesario para que el rubio despertara, el dolor era la forma mas sencilla de despertar para ellos, aunque también estaban la alegría extrema y el placer, sin embargo en este caso era imposible. Pero eso no hacia mas fáciles las cosas, lastimar a su compañero de esta manera le hacía sufrir igualmente -Por favor... ¡Despierta ya!

Naruto trató de gritarle, no sabía de qué hablaba, no entendía porqué le había salvado para ahora matarlo de esa manera, le dolía, le dolía muchísimo el corazón, por alguna razón el que ese sujeto le lastimara dolía mil veces mas que la traición de su familia y su pueblo

-Por favor...- rogó el moreno mirando los ojos azules de su compañero- ¡Naruto despierta! -el rubio cerró los ojos, no quería ver a ese sujeto, ya casi no sentía el resto de su cuerpo, estaba dejando de luchar, percibía todo lejano, como si estuviera sumergido en agua helada, lo único que aun le dolía era el corazón -Por Favor... Naruto... Amor, despierta... Despierta

El rubio dejó ir la cabeza hacia atrás, casi no tenía sentido, el moreno seguía estrangulándole y el corazón luchaba por seguir latiendo, le lastimaba por dentro, quería morir de una vez, el sufrimiento y la angustia no desaparecían y le impedían desfallecer. ¿Es que acaso ni la muerte se merecía?

-"¡_No!..."-_ pensó con terror, no podía morir, no sin encontrarlo... ¿Encontrar a quién?- _"Él está aquí... Está aquí..."_- ¿quién? ¿Quién estaba allí_?-"¡Abre los ojos, él también está sufriendo!"_- entre las neblinas de la muerte vio su rostro, el sujeto que le estaba estrangulando también lloraba, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas rojas- no...Llores...- pidió sin voz, llorando también -no...Sa...su...k- _"¡SASUKE!"_

El moreno abrió los ojos conteniendo el aliento y aflojando su presa en torno al dorado cuello, el chico rubio cerro los ojos empezando a llorar sangre de pura rabia y odio, desesperación y rencor, dolor... Y amor. El demonio se apartó dándole espacio al caballerito y de inmediato el frágil cuerpo se sacudió lleno de dolor, aferrando las telas y hojas del nido con las manos en ristre como aferrándose al suelo mientras su espalda se arqueaba sin parar, de su pecho parecía que brotaría el corazón de un momento a otro, no gritaba, pero sus lamentos eran tan escabrosos que quien lo escuchara se echaría a rezar pensando que un exorcismo se estaba llevando a cabo muy cerca. Sasuke observaba todo como si esperara el nacimiento de un hijo, la muerte en vida siempre excitaba a los suyos, les atraía y cautivaba, Naruto en particular parecía que danzaba y seducía dentro de su propio sufrimiento, rugiendo y ronroneando mientras estiraba las piernas y recorría su pecho con las manos, queriendo arrancarse el corazón, su humanidad...

-Naruto...- llamó fascinado cuando el chico abrió sus ojos inyectados en sangre con las pupilas azules resplandeciendo demoníacamente

Al oír su voz, el joven dejó en paz su pecho y guió las manos a su cabeza, presionando los costados y bloqueando los sonidos, oír a su compañero terminaría de despertarlo y era normal que el miedo se apoderara de él. El mayor sonrío perversamente, ese chiquillo no sabía hasta que punto podía llegar la unión de los suyos y definitivamente con cubrirse los oídos no lograría nada. Se ubicó entre las agitadas piernas del rubio, separándolas sin trabajo pues el otro aun luchaba consigo mismo, subió la tunica blanca, acariciando la piel a su paso, hasta el estómago y se presionó a lo largo del cuerpo contrario, tomando con cuidado las pequeñas manos en las suyas, entrelazando los dedos y apartándolas para poder susurrar al oído de su amor

-Falta muy poco amor... Muy poco, escúchame, siénteme, ven a mi, despierta...- Naruto gritó y rugió a la vez, sintiendo como lo que se supone era su corazón empezaba a escarbar y abrir su pecho, tratando de salir- deja que salga, es mío, siempre me a pertenecido...

-¡Cállate!- gritó de nuevo, respirando agitadamente tratando de soltarse, quería usar las manos para abrirse el pecho-¡Basta!- las lagrimas de sangre aumentaron y los sollozos se confundieron con chillidos bestiales- Sasuke...

-Estoy aquí...- contestó apretándose contra el menor con fuerza, imantando el corazón del chico hacia fuera, haciendo que gritara mas fuerte- Déjalo ir

-Duele- rogó mirando a su compañero con desesperación, pero con reconocimiento, estaba a punto de despertar

-Shhhh...- había llegado el momento, el pecho del moreno también empezó a agitarse con violencia- Te Amo...-susurró en el mismo instante en que algo emergía de su pecho, una esfera de luz salpicada de espinas, colmillos, sangre negra y oscura energía venenosa de tono purpura. El corazón de Sasuke...

-yo... También... Sasuke, Te... Amo- susurró el rubio, gimiendo de alivio cuando el dolor de su pecho desapareció en el mismo momento que una esfera de luz mucho más pura emergía de su pecho, su corazón a diferencia del de Sasuke estaba rodeado de polvo dorado, pétalos, plumas y copos de nieve tan blancos que se desaparecían en el brillo de la esfera, pero pequeños destellos plateados delataba que también estaba rodeado de afiladas agujas de plata

Ambos corazones traspasaron la piel del contrario tan rápido como salieran primero, con sus pechos tan juntos como Sasuke les mantenía, gimiendo al sentir la esencia del otro fundirse en sus cuerpos. El rubio podía sentirlo, como el corazón del moreno le brindaba amor infinito y leal, dedicado y celoso, fiero, dispuesto a matar por protegerlo, uno apasionado, demente, enfermizo...real y cariñoso. El pequeño derramó un par de lágrimas carmesí, conmovido y aliviado, Sasuke... Su Sasuke, al fin estaba con él, con su compañero, el único que le amaría de verdad hasta el fin de los días

El mayor, respiraba trabajosamente tratando de habituarse al enorme corazón de su pequeño, el corazón de su compañero era por mucho mas puro, limpio y vulnerable que el suyo, estaba lleno de vida, esperanza y alegría, sentía el amor que le profesaba y tuvo que esconder la cara en el cuello dorado del niño, lleno de vergüenza y bochorno, sólo Naruto era capaz de hacerlo sentir así de especial y querido, a través del corazón de su compañero se veía a si mismo perfecto, atractivo y lleno de cariño, protector y heroico, como en verdad era

El pequeño se agitó un poco cuando sus dañados pulmones comenzaron a regenerarse, tardaría unos días en modificar su cuerpo para hacerlo resistente como los de su clase, pero por el momento lo primero en sanarse sería aquello que lo mantuvo al borde de la muerte. Sasuke recuperó la compostura, tenía una mano en su esternón y lo presionaba como queriendo evitar que el corazón de Naruto saliera, costaba mantener en su cuerpo algo tan ajeno y al mismo tiempo tan propio, se sentía increíblemente lleno, completo, rebosante. Ambos conectaron la mirada al mismo tiempo sonriendo cómplices, ya estaba hecho, al menos la primera parte, la segunda se consumaría al con el acto sexual, pero ya estaban unidos

-Sasuke...- le llamó el pequeño acariciando los cabellos negros de su amado- Hace tanto... Tanto...- con cariño buscó sus labios y se besaron muy lentamente, reconociéndose- Te he esperado tanto...

-Tranquilo ahora estoy aquí, no dejaré que nada nos separe...-gruñó seductor tomando una de las acaneladas piernas por el reverso de la rodilla para guiarla hacia su cadera e incitar al otro con un par de caricias a que rodeara su cuerpo con la extremidad, el rubio sonrió con picardía y rodeó las caderas del mayor con ambas piernas, sintiendo dentro de su pecho la agitación del otro, ahora podría sentir todo lo que su amor sintiera

-No perdemos el tiempo ¿eh?

-Ya perdimos demasiado- contestó paseando sus labios por el terso cuello, sus caninos punzantes recorriendo un camino invisible hasta el pecho, saboreando esa piel de durazno, quería sentirlo, fundirle con él. Naruto podía sentirlo teniendo el corazón del otro en su propio pecho, su respiración se agitó por ello y se vio obligado a contener la tos que cosquilleaba en su garganta cosa que Sasuke notó, entrecerró sus ojos rojos y posó una mano en el pecho de su compañero, debajo de la piel, de los nervios, músculos, huesos y venas, el tejido de los pulmones del pequeño aún estaba resentido, podía percibir como se expandían con esfuerzo y se contraían débilmente, las vías respiratorias estaban inflamadas, la mayoría estaban delicadas pues antes habían estado llenas de sangre- Creo que tendremos que esperar... Un poco más

Naruto lo miró extrañado y sintió como el corazón de Sasuke retumbaba lleno de rabia, ahogó un jadeo y se abrazó a su señor antes de que éste fuera a matar a cuanto habitante del pueblo pillara

-Esos malditos no tienen ningún derecho de haberte puesto una mano encima... Pagarán por osar lastimarte- susurró regresando el abrazo con mimo

-Tengo sueño...- comentó acurrucándose en brazos del moreno, sonriendo cuando éste pasara sus brazos por debajo de su espalda y rodillas para cargarlo en vilo

-vamos a dormir entonces

Saliendo del laberinto del lobo, aún en el subterráneo, se toparon con una pared de roca sólida que al recibir el toque de los dedos del rubio comenzó a agrietarse y removerse con vida propia hasta que un espejo emergiera de la piedra, y como si se tratase de una cortina de agua pudieron atravesarlo para verse de frente a un mundo completamente diferente, un valle infinito bañado por la luz lunar lleno de altos tulipanes blancos, donde no muy lejos en una extensa colina se alzaba un castillo de mármol negro que brillaba como la hoja de una espada, la exquisita construcción era surcada por cerezos albinos y recibía a sus amos por un caminillo de grava clara, abriendo sus puertas altas de madera blanca y enchapada en plata. Dentro era tan bello como fuera, el recibidor amplio y muy bien decorado precedía a una escalera de dos plazas que conducía a las habitaciones, estudio, biblioteca, salones y demás. Era allí donde realmente debieran de vivir por siempre, en un mundo que ellos crearon, sus propios campos Elíseos, hecho sólo para esos dos, como los demonios reales que eran

-0-

-Vamos a jugar algo...-pidió el rubio correteando entre los tulipanes

-No te agites...-ordenó el moreno dándole alcance tomándolo de la cintura para levantarlo, esperó a que el pequeño rodeara su cadera con las piernas y como si fuera un crío lo cargó hasta llegar al lago del valle- ¿A qué quieres jugar?- preguntó sentándolo con cuidado sobre una banca de metal negro forjado que recién aparecía por ser así su voluntad

-Creo que quiero ir a jugar al bosque...- sonrío pícaro haciendo que Sasuke sonriera con muchísima mas malicia, revelando su afilada dentadura

-Creo que yo también...

-0-

-Konohamaru creo que esta es muy mala idea- comentó su pequeña amiga de coletas

-Venga Moegi, ¿Es que acaso no te da curiosidad? Dicen que si te acercas puedes escuchar su voz - cuchicheó el niño castaño, tirando del brazo de la niña- Sólo nos acercaremos al poste de los sacrificios y regresaremos, no pasará nada- al ver como la pequeña empezaba a lloriquear, la soltó y se giró hacia un tercero que había estado callado y tratando de pasar desapercibido- Tu si vienes ¿verdad Udon?

-Y-yo creo que Moegi tiene razón, ninguna de las personas que ha ido a ver el fantasma del difunto heredero de la familia Uzumaki ha regresado- comentó sorbiéndose la nariz por el frío, aun cuando ya eran principios de primavera el clima permanecía tan helado como siempre, no había pasado un sólo día que no helara desde la muerte del joven Uzumaki en invierno

-Si eso es verdad ¿Cómo saben que es el heredero quien canta por los caminos? Hay quienes afirman que no hará nada si no nos acercamos al lugar de su muerte, sólo hay que ofrecerle un rezo para que descanse en paz y se irá feliz, eso sí nos lo encontramos claro

-¿Crees que eso sea suficiente?- dijo preocupada la niña- Sé que al heredero le gustaba la música, así que traje esto- de su cuello sacó un cordoncillo del que colgaba un silbato alargado de hueso tallado, parecía una pequeña flauta- yo escuché que si tocas música te regalará tu peso en oro en agradecimiento, puesto que ahora es un fantasma, no podrá tocar nunca un instrumento

-B-bueno y-yo traje esto- Udon se metió las manos en los desgastados pantaloncillos y revolvió hasta hallar lo que buscaba, sacó el puño conteniendo lo que fuera una araña no muy grande que se movía lentamente en la pequeña palma con sus largas patas peludas y marrones

Moegi gritó espantada y se refugió a espaldas de Konohamaru quien abría los ojos a todo dar, impresionado por el bicho peludo

-¡Udon que asco!- seguía gritando la niña

-Es una mascota, el alma del heredero vaga en pena por el bosque porque a perdido a su mascota, si le regalamos una tal vez se vaya al otro lado de una vez- dijo convencido de que eso era lo más lógico y sensato por hacer

- ¡Bien ya esta todo listo!- gritó el castaño, brincando sobre sus pies emprendiendo camino al bosque, mas no oyó los pasos de sus amigos tras él, así que se giró para ver el porqué- ¿No vienen?

-Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí- dijo su amiga ofreciéndole la pequeña flauta

-Te deseamos suerte- agregó Udon metiéndole la araña casi muerta dentro del bolsillo del pantalón al castaño

E inmediatamente los dos corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia sus casas, dejando a Konohamaru en el lindel del bosque a un costado del camino para que siguiera con su idea suicida de ir al bosque y ver al fantasma del heredero Uzumaki

-Cobardes... Bueno, ustedes se lo pierden- se dio la vuelta e inició marcha hacia el poste de los sacrificios- Yo si quiero ver de nuevo al joven Naruto

-0-

Había caminado por más de una hora y aun no llegaba a su destino, tenía la ligera impresión de que se había perdido pero no estaba seguro, estaba siguiendo las marcas en los árboles y a menos que estos caminaran debía de haber llegado ya. No se topaba aun con ninguna voz cantando ni ninguna figura traslucida flotando por allí y se estaba entristeciendo rápidamente, se sentó sobre un tronco caído y sacó de su bolsillo la flauta de hueso, se la llevó a la boca y sopló, creando un silbido que hizo eco por todo el bosque, miraba distraídamente su entorno apreciando cómo la nieve y la lluvia habían formado picos helados en las ramas, estaba seguro que un simple estornudo podría hacerlas caer y convertirlas en puñales mortales. Sonrío y recordó el día que se coló en la propiedad Uzumaki y se topó con Naruto pintando un cuadro invernal con esas mismas ramas llenas de picos helados, en pleno verano

Suspiró, se bajó del tronco y prosiguió su marcha, no era bueno que cayera la noche dentro del bosque, sería imposible encontrar el camino de regreso si eso pasaba, además no quería ni imaginar que dirían sus padres si descubrían que estaba allí buscando a la bruja, el escándalo y la golpiza pasarían a la historia

Inesperadamente escuchó unas pisadas a sus espaldas, parecían las de un animal grande y se aterró al recordar que en ese bosque no sólo residía el fantasma del heredero sino también el demonio de los caminos, tal vez ir al bosque si fue una mala idea después de todo. Trató de no gritar y se deslizó hacia unos arbustos para esconderse hasta que el monstruo se fuera pero las ramas y las hojas generaron ruido de todos modos y la cosa peluda y grande que estaba a unos metros mas allá se acercó casi corriendo, un rugido hambriento le congeló en su sitio y no se atrevió a correr. Lo que estaba enfrente era un oso pardo famélico y hambriento que seguro ya había despertado de su hibernación y buscaba comida con ferocidad, se maldijo por su estupidez, había olvidado que eran principios de primavera y en esas fechas los osos eran muy agresivos

El enorme animal, atraído por su olor le había dado alcance, rugiendo se levantó sobre sus patas traseras para abalanzársele encima cuando el viento cambió de dirección con una corriente anormalmente calida y el enorme oso chilló espantado emprendiendo una huida veloz de regreso a los árboles y si era posible, a su madriguera. Konohamaru entreabrió los ojos y miró en todas direcciones, el oso había desaparecido y estaba sólo de nuevo, o eso creía, al segundo siguiente escucho la voz que todos decían, podía matar al instante, cantando una canción sin palabra coherente que se esparcía por el aire como un eco lejano

-¿Joven Naruto?- preguntó emocionado girándose en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar al heredero, pero la voz venia de todos lados y ninguno a la vez, era imposible hallar la fuente de tan hermoso sonido- he venido a visitarlo Joven Naruto, por favor salga de donde esté

El canto se alejaba, se hacía menos perceptible y el niño entendió que el espíritu se estaba alejando, rápidamente echó mano al silbato que le diera Moegi y sopló fuertemente, ocupando los diminutos agujeros de la pequeña flauta para crear una melodía simple e infantil. Tenía la esperanza de que con ello el fantasma se materializara en su presencia pero el canto terminó por desaparecer dejando silencioso el bosque. Konohamaru suspiró triste y derrotado, miró el instrumento en sus aniñadas manos y con un último quejido lo depositó sobre una roca cercana

-Sólo quería verte una vez más...- murmuro sin voz

Le dio la espalda a la roca y regresó sobre sus pasos para ir a casa, pero un viento cálido con el olor dulce de las flores de primavera le removió los cabellos desde atrás, el niño sonrío y se giró esperando ver al fantasma pero no había nada, aun así se dio cuenta que la flauta de hueso tallado no estaba en la roca, eso le alegró sobremanera, al poco tiempo una melodía muy elaborada con el sencillo instrumento le guió hacia el camino de retorno, comprendió que el fantasma le guiaría de regreso a casa y corrió en ese sentido antes de que la melodía disminuyera

Al llegar a las cercanías del pueblo la melodía se detuvo, pero Konohamaru estaba seguro que Naruto era quien le había ayudado con el oso y a regresar

-Muchas gracias Joven Naruto- murmuró tratando de verlo entre los árboles

Al poco tiempo un hermoso muchacho emergió de la nada sorprendiendo al niño, el dichoso fantasma se veía tan vivo como lo viera por ultima vez, se notaba mas alegre y radiante de hecho, vestía un precioso y elegante traje de telas finas y blancas, su cabello dorado resplandecía como rayos de sol, los mechones largos de su coleta baja rozaban sus caderas y ondeaban en el viento, los ojos azules se confundían con gemas preciosas. Emocionado Konohamaru corrió hacia él y se abrazó a su fina cintura derramando lágrimas de felicidad

-Joven Naruto, estás bien, estás vivo- lloriqueaba- lo he extrañado tanto...

-shhh... No llores pequeño- le abrazó con dulzura y le acarició los cabellos castaños para serenarlo- Escucha, ahora no podrás venir a visitarme cada vez que quieras como antes, el bosque es muy peligroso y no quiero que las personas del pueblo crean que andas haciendo cosas profanas, no te preocupes por mi, yo estoy bien

-P-pero yo quiero venir a verlo Joven Naruto- discutió el menor aferrándose a sus ropas

-Pero es que no podrás pequeño... Nadie que esté libre de pecado podrá ver a un demonio- explicó con una sonrisa triste- El motivo por el cual me ves ahora es porque la muerte está cerca

-¿L-la muerte?- murmuró tragando saliva, Naruto sonrío un poco más alegre y señaló con el dedo los bolsillos del niño. Éste se separó del mayor y hurgó dentro de ellos hasta encontrar la araña de Udon tan tiesa como una rama seca- está muerta...

-Así es- afirmó el rubio y algo se accionó en el cerebro de Konohamaru. Era por esa pequeña araña que ahora veía al joven caballerito- Ve a casa pequeño, ve a casa y no vuelvas a entrar a este bosque o podrías correr un grave peligro...- casi al instante un cálido viento de olor dulce rodeo el cuerpo del mayor y su figura empezó a diluirse como si de niebla se tratara

-¡Espere! ¡Joven Naruto! ¡Por Favor!- rogó tratando de retenerlo en sus bracitos, fallando irremediablemente- Recuerde que le prometí que pasara lo que pasara usted sería mi amigo, ¡Aun Lo Es! ¡No Importa lo que Digan en el Pueblo! ¡Yo Aun Lo Considero Mi Amigo! - Gritó a la nubecilla de colores que se alejaba más y más. Quería que Naruto entendiera, que supiera que para él no hubo chisme ni juicio unánime que lograra manchar su cariño y admiración por el Joven caballerito

-Te quiero Konohamaru... Gracias por el regalo...- escuchó a lo lejos seguido de un hermoso conjunto de silbidos provenientes de la flautita de hueso

-Yo también lo quiero Joven Naruto...- respondió el niño con lagrimas en los ojos

...

-¡Fue increíble!- gritó llevándose las manos a la cabeza, haciendo que sus dos amigos abrieran los ojos sorprendidos- Lo hubieran escuchado, o sentido, era calido como la primavera, ¡Olía a flores y a frutas! Y se veía mucho más hermoso de lo que recuerdo...- comentó lo último con los ojitos perdidos y expresión enamoradiza

-¿Cómo la primavera?

-¿Olía a flores?

-¿Lo viste?

-¿Cantó y sigues vivo?

-¿Era transparente?

-¿Es verdad que todo lo que toca se muere?

-¿Y lo que mira se quema?

-¡no, No, NO!- gritó el castaño haciendo ademanes negativos con las manos- ¡El Joven Naruto me ayudó! Me salvó del oso y luego me trajo de regreso

-¿Mató al oso?

-¿Te cargó y flotaron hasta aquí?

-¡Que No!- respondió furioso- Lo vi, dejó que lo viera porque la muerte estaba cerca

-¿La muerte?- susurró Udon con los ojos muy abiertos. Rápidamente Konohamaru le pasó la petrificada araña a su dueño haciendo que este frunciera el ceño por la muerte de su peluda mascota

- Los que están libres de pecado son incapaces de ver a los demonios a menos que la muerte esté cerca- explicó como quien lo sabe todo

-¿Cómo te salvó del oso?

-¿Y cómo te trajo de regreso?

-El oso se fue, y me guío con música- explicó apuntándolos con un dedo- Y le encantó la flauta Moegi- la niña sonrío orgullosa por haber acertado en su regalo y asintió- Y si no fuera por tu araña no hubiera podido verlo Udon - este sorbió su nariz y luego se metió la araña en los bolsillos, ya después conseguiría otra- Lo único malo, es que ya no podré visitarlo como antes

-¿Es que acaso planeabas regresar?- preguntó Moegi con tono regañón- Konohamaru ha sido muy peligroso ir a visitar al fantasma del heredero, ¡Podrías haber muerto devorado por ese oso! ¡Podrías haberte topado con el demonio de los caminos! ¡Y nada te aseguraba que lo encontrarías o que se portaría bien contigo!

-A-además, podrían creer que estamos haciendo cosas malas y nos quemarían por pecadores...- susurró Udon mirando hacia la puerta del granero donde siempre se encontraban-Ya saben... Cosas de demonios

-¡El Joven Naruto No Es Un Demonio Maligno!- gritó ofendido y poniéndose de pie, ganándose dos pares de manos tomándolo con apuro y cubriéndole la boca

-¿Estás Loco?- regañó la niña en voz baja- Como te escuchen diciendo blasfemias date por muerto

-Y si descubren que nosotros lo sabemos y no dijimos nada también nos llevaran a la H-hoguera- agregó el otro niño paseando los ojos nerviosamente en la puerta una y otra vez

-MhmmmMmmmh...- como pudo se libró de brazos de sus amigos y habló bajamente para alivio de los otros dos- El Joven Naruto es bueno, hay tres tipos de demonios, los buenos, los imparciales y los malignos... Definitivamente es bueno, sino no me habría salvado...

-¿Y entonces como es que sigue muriendo gente que se interna en el bosque?

-En el bosque también habitan muchos otros demonios y brujas malvados, el peor de todos es el demonio de los caminos. Tal vez sea él quien devora a la gente- se encogió de hombros tomando asiento sobre las pacas de heno nuevamente- El Joven Naruto me advirtió que correría un grave peligro si volvía allí, así que no lo haré pero no importa que diga la gente, yo aun creo en él - los otros dos niños se vieron entre ellos y luego miraron al castaño con preocupación- ¿Qué?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

-Ya sabes lo que dicen... Mientras en ellos creas se quedaran- empezó la niña

-Y si los niegas se irán...- terminó Udon conteniendo un escalofrío

-De todas las personas del pueblo que no pretenden ir al bosque a expulsar al fantasma del heredero o son indiferentes a que ande por allí un ente maligno, sólo eres tú quien confía en las memorias del difunto- explicó Moegi incapaz de ver a su amigo a los ojos

-¿Están insinuando acaso que es culpa mía que el joven Naruto no descanse en paz?...- gruño indignado- Genial lo que me faltaba, si quieren también digan que yo soy el que le pide al demonio de los caminos que ataque a las personas

Los otros dos bajaron la mirada sin responder nada, escucharon a Konohamaru bajarse molesto de las pacas de heno para luego ponerse en pie y salir de allí, no había sido su intención molestarle, pero ellos eran sólo unos niños asustados tratando de ayudar a su amigo. Suspirando con pesar ambos salieron del granero y se dirigieron en silencio a sus casas, pesándoles en la conciencia el que dirían los adultos si supieran lo que el castaño acababa de hacer y si tarde o temprano se verían obligados a decir algo antes de que su amigo se metiera en mas problemas

-0-

Entró a su casa cuando la tarde ya casi terminaba, aun molesto con sus amigos, ellos no podían entender el amor que sentía hacia el joven Naruto y por ello no tenían derecho a juzgarlo, con pesadez subió las escaleras hacia el ático donde se situaba su habitación y echado boca abajo en su cama muy enfurruñado se propuso tomar una siesta hasta que sus padres o tíos llegaran, cosa que seguramente no tardarían en hacer. Los días de primavera solían ser muy bellos y claros pero por alguna razón los vestigios del invierno aun perduraban y las noches llegaban mas temprano que tarde. Era por ello que la vida en el pueblo cesaba bajo el toque de queda antes del alba, y no se retomaba hasta bien entrada la mañana del día siguiente cuando por fin había claridad, las cosas se estaban tornando difíciles, con las heladas en su apogeo era imposible trabajar la tierra aun y las reservas para el invierno ya estaban agotadas, pocos se costeaban las tres comidas diarias y casi nadie osaba pisar el bosque para cazar o pescar

Desde el día del juicio de la bruja, del heredero Uzumaki, el bosque se había transformado en una verdadera pesadilla, de día o de noche, quien fuera y cualquiera sea la razón, todo aquel que se internara por los caminos era atacado por el monstruo. Las provisiones de pueblos vecinos no podían llegar a sus tierras y los mensajeros o comerciantes ni se atrevían a formar una caravana, todo mundo vivía asustado, el demonio solía atacar las noches de luna llena, pero ahora incluso se escabullía entre las casas de día y despedazaba a cuanto ser vivo pillara en solitario

Al principio creyeron que se trataba de una maldición impuesta por la bruja antes de su muerte, llamaron así pues al sacerdote de la capilla del pueblo para que hiciera una purificación cerca de la tumba del caballerito. Los gritos de pánico de mujeres y hombres se escucharon más allá de las colinas al hallar el cuerpo del sacerdote regado en pedazos a las puertas de la iglesia al día siguiente, como si el demonio se burlara de sus patéticos intentos por expulsarle de sus tierras

Fallando el primer plan buscaron hacerle ofrendas a la bestia para apaciguar su furia, empezando por velas y flores y terminando en corderos sacrificados y niñas vírgenes atadas contra su voluntad en las cercanías del bosque, y aquello no hizo más que enfurecer aún más al demonio de los caminos, las pobres chicas que habían sido amarradas para sacrificio reaparecían llorosas y desorientadas al día siguiente frente a sus casas mientras que los corderos de todas las granjas morían en masa a diario, era como si todos sus intentos de salvación fueran despreciados con satisfacción por el ente maligno

Desesperada la gente marchó a las puertas de la casa Uzumaki a pedirles ayuda y alimentos a la prestigiosa familia dueña de las comarcas, pero ésta se desentendió llena de resentimiento hacia esa gentuza que les había orillado a asesinar a su propio heredero, ignorando súplicas y gritos de piedad, cerraron sus puertas hacia el exterior y se recluyeron dentro de las altas paredes de piedra de la propiedad, sufriendo sus propias penas y penitencias

Cierto, los ignorantes aldeanos sufrían, pero esos que alguna vez desearon, envidiaron, codiciaron y blasfemaron al heredero fueron los primeros en morir, aquellos que por ser de clase alta, jurándose superiores pecaron de pensamiento y llevaron a su fin al joven caballerito sufrieron la peor parte de la supuesta maldición, todo moso que se internaba en el bosque a cabalgar, caminaba sólo por las calles o simplemente se apartaba de la vista de sus congéneres, sufrían de muertes terribles, cada una mas espantosa que la anterior, las mujeres de sociedad que solían chismear y calumniar a espaldas del rubio enfermaron y sufrieron, convirtiéndose por fuera en los monstruos horrendos que eran por dentro y así lentamente todos empezaron a pagar un altísimo precio por sus pecados

Era por eso que talvez los niños eran los únicos inocentes que se atrevían a quebrar el silencio en las calles de aquel pueblo ahora lleno de personas asustadas y temerosas. Konohamaru era uno de esos pequeños y aunque sabía de la situación allá afuera no temía en lo absoluto, su familia estaba intacta pues gracias a él, que siempre les hablaba de lo bueno y bondadoso que fue Naruto, hizo entender que todas las habladurías en contra del heredero eran falsas y por ello ningún conocido suyo llego a creer en los chismes del pasado invierno, ellos fueron los pocos habitantes del pueblo que no asistieron al injusto juicio, reservándose sus opiniones y siendo imparciales hasta el momento, no era como si defendieran al Joven Naruto, pero definitivamente repudiaron el apoyar la injusta causa de su condena. Claro que Konohamaru era muy necio y como todo buen niño, muy inocente, aun afirmaba ser fiel a las memorias de su amigo y le daba igual que todos lo supieran, no sabía hasta que punto la ignorancia y el temor podían llegar a perjudicarlo si su libre pensamiento llegaba a escucharse fuera de su familia y amistades

-¡Estoy en casa!- escuchó en la primera planta, el niño suspiró y bajó a recibir a su padre y tío, el par de hombres aun mantenían un poco de su entusiasmo y trabajaban en la herrería a diario como si nada pasara, fortuna o no, su familia aun conservaba un poco de paz y esperaban que ella les siguiera rodeando una buena temporada- Konohamaru ¿has visto a las damas de la casa?- bromeó su tío Asuma cargando con un costal lleno de herramientas al hombro

El niño negó con la cabeza pero poco después la puerta se reabrió dando paso a su madre y tía que llegaban charlando con desanimo mientras acomodaban las cestas que cada una llevaba bajo el brazo sobre la mesa de la salita de la humilde vivienda, medio llenas medio vacías, de pan y frutos secos, lo poco que aun había de comer en las tiendas de abasto y el mercado de la plaza. Hubiera sido una muy mala cena si los hombres sonriendo picaros no hubieran mostrado el conejo escondido dentro de uno de los costales de herramientas de la herrería

-Lo he visto esta tarde husmeando en el almacén, parece que el calor de la caldera le ha invitado a quedarse y como buen anfitrión le recibí gustoso- siguió bromeando su padre, recibiendo codazos de tío Asuma

-Te ha costado una hora atraparlo, una hora y tres estantes derribados…-reventó en carcajadas

Konohamaru sonrío sentado en la mesa escuchando los juegos de los mayores mientras las mujeres en la cocina inmediata, preparaban el conejo para la cena, no sin antes cerrar las ventanas y cortinas, sería muy engorroso si sus vecinos se enteraban del contenido de su plato aquella noche. El ambiente jovial y relajado se extendió por un par de horas en lo que la comida se alistaba y la cena transcurría, pero antes de que el pequeño castaño pudiera subir las escaleras hacia el ático luego de lavarse en la pileta de la cocina, logró escuchar un par de frases en susurros dichas por las mujeres que creyeron que el niño ya estaba en su habitación

-ha pasado algo terrible…- escuchó que decía su madre mientras se acomodaba en las escaleras lejos de la vista de los mayores- … Los jóvenes que se internaron hoy en la tarde en el bosque a caballo para ir a pedir ayuda a la comarca vecina han regresado… muertos- susurró muy bajo, tanto que incluso a los ocupantes de la mesa les costo oírla

-¿Qué dices mujer?...- preguntó preocupado su padre, alarmado por la noticia

-Fuimos a la plaza por el pan…- empezó tía Kurenai, tomando la mano de su marido para infundirse valor- Había un grupo de personas alarmadas muy juntas a un costado del camino viendo y cuchicheando de algo

-No quisimos ver… ya saben que no nos agradan los chismes, pero en ese momento llegó el otro y…- la señora guardó silencio y suspiró asustada, su padre tuvo que tomarle de la mano como Asuma con su tía para que ella siguiera hablando- Escuchamos un galope apresurado, un caballo corría sin jinete hacia nosotras, ¡Casi y nos arrolla!

-Unos hombres pudieron frenarlo y calmarlo, de la montura una soga arrastraba por los pies el cuerpo sin vida de uno de los jóvenes…- terminó Kurenai dejando sin aliento a sus esposos

-Eran hijos de Ebisu ¿no? Tan jóvenes…- susurró lamentándolo mucho tío Asuma- Pero tan imprudentes

-Sólo trataron de pedir ayuda hermano…

-Se les había advertido y no escucharon a sus mayores… lo dicho, son imprudentes…-insistió tomando mas fuerte la mano de Kurenai- No te alteres querida, el bebé…

-El bebé está bien cielo…- sonrío ella sobando la pequeñísima curva de su vientre

-Bueno…- prosiguió su madre llamando la atención de todos nuevamente- Este ha sido tal vez uno de los "Percances" más notables que ha tenido el pueblo los últimos días, las personas están desesperadas y han hecho un llamado a todos los hombres…- los aludidos intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y aguardaron expectantes- Quieren tenderle una trampa al demonio, sea cual sea éste, para ello han armado un cerco en la plaza con un valiente dentro que le llamara a gritos, ofendiendo al heredero y sus memorias, todos deberán ir hoy en la noche a la plaza con armas para esperar a la criatura…

Konohamaru abrió los ojos espantado, no podían… no podían poner en peligro a su padre y tío de aquella manera, tenía que hacer algo, ¡Lo que fuera pero ya! Rápidamente subió a su alcoba y tomó un suéter de lana tejido y una bufanda del mismo material, rebuscó en las esquinas y halló un bicho que no estaba seguro cómo se llamaba y corrió escaleras abajo escurriéndose silenciosamente por la puerta trasera hacia el bosque a toda velocidad. No supo cuanto tiempo corrió sin rumbo fijo pero supo que había llegado lejos cuando ya no vio las luces de los candiles de las calles a sus espaldas, ahora tenía que tener cuidado, si perdía el sentido de la dirección podría correr de regreso hacia cualquier lado menos a su hogar, colocó el insecto en el suelo el cual poco se movió en la nieve y echando una ojeada a su alrededor tragó una bocanada de aire al tiempo que pisaba el bicho llamando a gritos al Joven Naruto, lo llamó largo y tendido derramando lagrimas a lo poco tan asustado como ansioso

-¡Joven Naruto!...- llamó una vez mas, tapando su rostro con las manitos, no quería perder a sus familiares, tampoco quería que su amigo cayera en la trampa en la plaza, estaba confundido y no sabía bien que hacer- Por favor, por favor…- lloró cayendo de rodillas- Naruto… ayúdame…

Un viento muchísimo mas helado sopló desde un lateral, encogiendo al pequeño en temblores y espasmos de llanto, sólo cuando una bola de vapor golpeo su mejilla el niño osó abrir los ojos y mirar al animal mas grande que jamás su infantil mente se había imaginado. Grande, y mucho, de pelaje negro y ojos rojos, la oscuridad no le permitía ver cual era su forma real pero la primera impresión le había paralizado lo suficiente. Era él, el demonio de los caminos, estaba seguro, ese que mataba, despedazaba y no perdonaba. Tan simple como lo era el gritar de terror se le hizo imposible, pestañear siquiera, pero había algo en esa criatura que le hizo sentir un raro sentimiento de respeto, no sabía que era, pero rápidamente bajó la cabeza y con ello su mirada fija, arrodillado como estaba se encogió sobre si mismo, mirando como las zarpas caninas se movían entonces a su alrededor, él le estudiaba, examinaba y evaluaba, tal vez decidiéndose si matarlo o no y deseó más que nunca que Naruto estuviera allí para ayudarlo y calmarlo como muchas veces llegó a hacerlo cuando aun en vida se colaba a la mansión Uzumaki y le hacía compañía

-Naruto…-llamó con miedo por última vez derramando lágrimas silenciosas

Entonces sintió un tumbo en la nieve y al abrir los ojos vio asombrado lo que ahora reconocía como un lobo gigante que le regresaba la miraba echado a un metro escaso de él, agitando la cola con pereza con la cabeza ladeado como si fuera un cachorro curioso, el animal bramó amigablemente cuando le notó menos tenso y con verdadera pereza terminó de echarse para acomodarse patas arriba, la acción hubiera llegado a parecer tierna si la criatura no fuera tan ridículamente grande. Konohamaru no cabía en sí de la confusión

-¿Me he equivocado?

-_Claro que no, niño tonto…-_ escuchó en su cabeza y por inercia frunció el ceño y respondió

-¡No soy tonto!

El lobo se enderezó rápidamente casi asustado, viéndole de regreso con sus brillantes ojos rojos

_-¿Puedes escucharme?-_ le habló de nuevo ladeando la cabeza cuando el niño asintió con energía ante la pregunta-_Vaya, esto jamás me había pasado…-_murmuró el can para si, ignorando que su voz seguía sonando en la cabeza del niño

Jamás habría una conexión mental entre un demonio y un humano fuera de una posesión, esto era muy interesante para Sasuke. Y sin perder tiempo aulló llamando a su compañero. A los pocos segundos el viento cálido que abordara a Konohamaru poco tiempo atrás se dejó sentir entre los árboles y enseguida un lobo más chico y de color blanco se dejo ver también entre los árboles, el recién llegado abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver allí al niño y luego miro malamente a su compañero. Sasuke ladeó la cabeza hacia el otro lado confundido y retrocediendo enseguida cuando el lobo blanco avanzara rápidamente hacia él gruñendo y mostrando los dientes, ubicándose sobre el pequeño, resguardándole entre sus patas delanteras. Konohamaru no entendía mucho, sólo sabía que de alguna manera Naruto ahora tenia forma de lobo blanco gigante y le gruñía a su compañero sin razón aparente

-_Él no Sasuke, ¡No voy a dejarte!-_ escuchó también en su cabeza junto a otro gruñido

N_ me lo iba a comer de todos modos…-_rumió el can negro bufando por la nariz pero bajando la cola y las orejas de igual forma, nada mas aterrador que una "Hembra" enfadada, en especial con "Cachorros" de por medio

Naruto le observó unos tensos segundos para luego desviar su atención hacia el castaño que miraba con sus ojitos infantiles todo pero en silencio, gruñó molesto y con severidad pero teniendo cuidado aplastó al niño contra la nieve con una de sus enormes y esbeltas patas

-_Creí haberte dicho que era muy peligroso que entraras al bosque…-_ regañó mirando como Konohamaru reía con la pata haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga al tratar de mantenerlo quieto, aun a sabiendas de que el pequeño sería incapaz de entenderle en esa forma

-Lo siento…- susurró entonces en respuesta dejando de reír cuando la pata fue retirada, su dueño muy impresionado por haber sido escuchado- Sólo quería verte Joven Naruto…- confesó bajando la cabeza ya de pie junto al lobo blanco que saliendo de su asombro prestó completa atención a lo que el chico tuviera para decirle notando su tono preocupado, los instintos "Maternales" despertando en él- escuché que armaron una trampa en la plaza del pueblo y planean atraerte a ella…

El lobo negro del que aun desconocía el nombre bufó molesto erizando el pelo pareciendo con ello mucho más grande de lo que ya era, estaba harto ya de esos humanos idiotas que no dejaban de dar problemas. Naruto sólo suspiró cansado lamiendo las mejillas ahora húmedas de lágrimas del niño que lloraba por el miedo

-Pidieron que todos los hombres estuvieran allí, pero sé que los que ofenden a los demonios la pagan muy caro… Joven Naruto por favor… no quiero que nada les pase a mi papa ni a mi tío ni a ti…- con desesperación se aferró al pelaje blanco de su amigo y siguió llorando sintiendo como una de las grandes patas le atraía de la cintura para apegarlo más al esponjoso pecho, los lengüetazos en su frente tratando de serenarlo-Por favor… ayúdame…

-_shhhh… todo va a estar bien pequeño, te lo prometo…-_ le tranquilizó el lobo blanco, intercambio una significativa mirada con su compañero de negro pelaje y éste sonrió escabrosamente captando el mensaje

-_Yo me encargo...-_ rugió por lo bajo con un aire depredador, dándose la vuelta emprendió el trote aullando por la cacería y la lluvia de sangre que estaba a punto de desatarse

-¿Q-que va a pasar ahora? - preguntó el castaño mirando al joven caballerito mientras se sorbía la nariz

-_Lo que tenga que pasar..._ - contestó éste, incorporándose también para mirar al niño con extrañeza_- Ya deberías haber dejado de verme..._ - miró hacia el bicho aplastado unos pasos más allá, la muerte aun pululaba por la zona pero no era obra del pequeño insecto. Emitió un quejido mirando al niño pero tratando de no preocuparse_- Vamos tienes que regresar antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás_

Sin perder tiempo trotó en la misma dirección por donde su compañero desapareciera antes siendo seguido por Konohamaru poco tiempo después. Al niño el camino se le hizo maravillosamente corto y antes de darse cuenta se despedía felizmente de su peludo amigo antes de correr a casa, estaba seguro de que ya todo estaría bien, en silencio subió a su habitación y quedó allí hasta el día siguiente sumido en un alegre sueño sin que se enterasen de nada

La mañana le recibió callada y gris en las paredes de su casa, en la cocina su madre y tía susurraban en voz baja mientras preparaban la comida, el pequeño no entendía que decían pero sabía que se trataba de lo que fuera que pasará la noche anterior. Se alarmó al no ver a los hombres mayores y antes de poder preguntar por ellos, estos aparecieron en la cocina con rostros cansados y afligidos, sin embargo su expresión cambió por la felicidad al ver a las mujeres y al niño, su padre camino hasta él y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente para luego besar a su esposa, todo parecía normal y cuando Konohamaru se despidiera a gritos para ir a jugar con sus amigos, los mayores se reunieron para discutir disimuladamente

-¿C-cuantos fueron atacados anoche? - preguntó Kurenai para abrir la conversación

-Casi todos... -respondió su cuñado negando con la cabeza aun muy confundido por lo vivido- Una sombra negra iba y venía arrastrando uno por uno a las sombras, nadie vio ni escuchó nada, no hay cuerpos ni rastro alguno de los desaparecidos- murmuró con un suspiro para calmarse

-Cuando notamos que la carnada en la trampa también había desaparecido la cerramos pero nada cayó en ella... - continuó Asuma encendiendo un cigarrillo, siendo reprendido por una Kurenai furibunda que señaló su abultado vientre. El hombre soltó una apresurada disculpa y apagó el cigarro rápidamente- Nosotros abandonamos nuestros puestos y tratamos de ponernos a salvo... pero...

-¿Cariño? - llamó la embarazada tomando la mano de su esposo nerviosa por la expresión que ellos pintaban en sus rostros-¿Paso algo más?- ellos intercambiaron una mirada seria hasta que por fin el mayor se decidió a hablar

- Nosotros si lo vimos... - susurró el padre de familiar haciendo que las mujeres ahogaran un gritó de terror -No le dijimos nada a nadie para no atraer problemas pero sabía que ustedes tienen que saberlo

-Corríamos por una calle paralela a la plaza para salir de allí cuando la sombra nos cerró el paso... - el miedo se reflejaba en su rostro y Asuma tuvo que respirar profundamente para poder encontrar las palabras con las cuales continuar- Un lobo negro de ojos rojos emergió de las sombras mirándonos intendente... creí… creí que nos mataría pero simplemente nos olfateó y se fue

-¿Tienen alguna idea de porque haya hecho eso? - preguntó la madre de Konohamaru con una ceja arqueada, aquella información podría traerles grandes problemas en especial si se corría el rumor de que ellos estaban relacionados con el demonio de los caminos

-Lo ignoro, y pretendo seguir haciéndolo...-concluyó su marido con dolor de cabeza, levantándose de la mesa para ir a dormir

Los demás guardaron silencio y en mudo acuerdo cada quien fue a su habitación o a sus quehaceres, pretendiendo no estar preocupados por lo sucedido

Konohamaru se sorprendió al llegar a la casa de su amigo Udon, topándose con unas puertas bien cerradas y la madre del pelinegro despidiéndolo apresuradamente con temor. Enfurruñado fue a casa de Moegi encontrando el mismo trato, y más tarde, cuando regresara aburrido a casa se entero que los padres y familiares de sus amigos habían sido llevados por el demonio la noche anterior, eso no le importaba mucho que digamos, sabía que los padres de sus amigos no eran precisamente muy dados al tema del demonio en el pueblo pero si estaba entre sus manos librarse de él ayudarían, tal vez habían pagado el precio por ofender al gran lobo negro que conociera la noche anterior. El niño no sabía que muchos hombres habían desaparecido la noche pasada y conmovido por la segura tristeza por la que debían de estar pasando sus amigos decidió ir al bosque una vez mas a pedirle al demonio negro y al joven Naruto que por favor regresaran a los familiares de sus compañeros de travesura, si no era una molestia claro estaba

Caminaba sin dirección alguna sólo esperando toparse con alguno de los dos lobos, llamándolos cada pocos segundos con las manos cerca de la boca para ampliar su voz. Y al cabo de media hora la música entonada por la flauta de hueso se escuchó en la brisa cálida de aquella helada primavera, Konohamaru sonrió corriendo en pos de la melodía hasta llegar a un claro cubierto de nieve donde vio a su Rubio amigo tocando el instrumento con los ojos cerrados, su faz rebosante de calma y armonía, corrió hasta él y se abrazó a su cintura dejando escapar risillas de su garganta. Pudo percibir una mano cariñosa en su cabello castaño y la música se detuvo por fin

-Hola pequeño... -saludó Naruto con un suspiro ignorando la desobediencia del niño por regresar al bosque sin importar regaño alguno- ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?

-¡Quería verlo! - gritó alegre moviendo las manitos animadamente-Y pedirle un favor... - susurró lo último desviando la mirada con un sonrojo. El mayor sonrió y aguardó a que el niño continuara- Me preguntaba si usted... si usted...

-¿Si yo…? - indagó inclinándose para estar a la misma altura que el menor, haciendo que sus rostros se acercaran y que el chico fuera asaltado por un sonrojo aún más escandaloso

-Si usted podría pedirle a... a... S-su amigo que regresara a los padres de Udon y Moegi... - finalizó con voz casi inexistente

Naruto le miró sin decir nada unos largos segundos para luego cerrar los ojos y suspirar con pesar, tomó al pequeño de la cintura para cargarlo contra sus caderas e ir a sentarse bajo un árbol metros más allá, el niño se acurrucó en el pecho del joven caballerito sintiéndose relajado y protegido, con Naruto siempre se había sentido así

-Verás... no esta en mí hacer algo por esas personas pequeño y dudo mucho que Sasuke quiera... perdonarlos... - trató de explicar lo mejor posible, no era fácil decirle a un niño de ocho años que su compañero era algo creativo con las venganzas, en especial si éstas tenían que ver con su muy amado compañero

-¿Sasuke? ¿Ese es el nombre del demonio de los caminos? - preguntó inocentemente haciendo que el Rubio ahogara una risilla llevándose una mano a los labios

-¿Así me llaman los humanos? - preguntó alguien a sus espaldas, un alto y fornido joven de cabellos negros y piel blanca avanzaba hacia ellos vestido con ropas tan negras como las sombras mas densas, sus ojos rojos se clavaban en los jóvenes con algo parecido a la ternura pintada en su rostro- Que decepción...

- Sasuke... -llamó el Rubio extendiendo una de sus delicadas manos al demonio mayor, éste aceptó la invitación y enredando sus dedos con los mas finos besó con adoración cada dígito y se sentó a un lado para besar brevemente a su compañero en los labios. Konohamaru abrió los ojos descolocado y con las mejillas coloradas de nuevo- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Excelente... -contestó desviando la cara a tiempo para ocultar una sonrisa sádica y demente. El Rubio no pareció notarlo y el castaño tragó saliva mientras reprimía un escalofrío, el pelinegro se llevó una mano al rostro unos segundos para controlar su episodio de locura, respiró para calmarse y luego regresó a su estado sereno- ¿Qué hace el pequeño oyente por aquí de nuevo? - el niño dio un salto para empezar a explicar la razón de su visita cuando Naruto le sostuvo en su lugar mirándolo seriamente

El pequeño pareció entenderle y guardó silencio, Sasuke enarcó una ceja pero no dijo nada, en su lugar se acomodo en la nieve que no parecía incomodarlo con su baja temperatura, la cabeza en el muslo de su pareja, las manos en su estómago y las piernas resueltamente cruzadas, pareciera que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera perturbarlo. El Rubio sonrió y tomó la flauta de hueso para tocar una relajante melodía, en pocos minutos Konohamaru también cayó dormido sin preocuparse de la presencia de los dos demonios, se sentía mucho más a gusto allí que en cualquier otro lugar del mundo

La noche caía acompañada de una lluvia de copos de nieve que dejaba una capa blanca allí donde se posaban, el niño abrió los ojos con pereza viendo borrosamente las oscuras ropas negras bajo su cabeza, somnoliento se movió apenas para divisar al joven caballerito caminando a su lado, éste se percató y le regresó una sonrisa cariñosa antes de seguir caminando, Sasuke le cargaba sin esfuerzo contra su pecho y de vez en cuando le acomodaba entre sus brazos para que se volviera a dormir. Sintiéndose como en casa sonrió con inocencia y se acurrucó en los brazos del mayor, el pelinegro le miró unos segundos con ternura y siguió su camino. Pocos minutos trascurrieron en un cómodo silencio hasta que por fin llegaron al lindel del bosque próximo al pueblo que se mostraba raramente despierto a esas horas, con las calles iluminadas por antorchas y personas yendo y viniendo

Sasuke lo depositó en el suelo despeinando su cabello y Naruto se acercó para besar su frente y abrazarlo, el niño sonrió por el cariño recibido y sin que ellos le dijeran nada corrió a casa deseando volver a verlos casi inmediatamente. La pareja vio partir al pequeño y tomándose de las manos intercambiaron una mirada significativa

-Hoy no trajo un bicho... -informó el Rubio siendo abrazado por el mayor, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas rojas rápidamente

-Shhhhh, estará bien, aun es inocente... - susurró el pelinegro para tratar de calmar a su pareja

-P-pero... yo no quisiera que él pase por esto tan pronto... -reclamó hundiendo más el rostro en el pecho del pelinegro

-¿Quieres iniciar una manada? - preguntó para sorpresa del jovencito, formando una expresión maliciosa acompañada por un brillo travieso en sus ojos rojos

Los ojos azules de su amor se abrieron ampliamente ante la idea y correspondiendo su malsano ingenio sonrió de vuelta, unos crecidos colmillos notándose en su linda y blanca dentadura. Era allí que Sasuke podía afirmar que su hermoso compañero podía llegar a ser inocentemente macabro

-0-

El pueblo estaba hecho un lío, atravesar sus calles significó aguantar a personas alteradas que se empujaban unas a otras cuando corrían sin un lugar determinado en mente, gritos y exclamaciones, protestas, insultos y quejas eran lanzados al aire sin parar y la tensión e incomodidad crecía a pasos agigantados. El castaño casi grita de alegría al llegar a casa pero su expresión cambio rápidamente al ver a sus padres y tíos empacando todo tan rápido como podían, su madre al verlo corrió a su lado para abrazarlo al tiempo que le preguntaba con escándalo en donde había estado todo el día, el resto de la familia le reprendía con algo parecido sin dejar de moverse por toda la estancia

-¿Qué pasa? - logró preguntar zafándose de los brazos de su madre

Nadie le respondió, era obvio que ninguno deseara contarle al niño de sólo ocho años que todos los hombres desaparecidos la noche anterior habían sido hallados colgando de un árbol atados por los pies, sin cabeza y con el estómago abierto en canal dejando afuera sus vísceras, en las afueras del pueblo. La visión era tan espantosa que nadie se atrevía aun a bajarlos del lugar, las familias estaban escandalizadas y la desesperación no tardaría en desatar un desastre, por ello la mayoría se preparaba para lo peor y la familia de Konohamaru no era la excepción

El niño trató de no darle importancia a la situación y subió a su recámara en el ático, no tenía sueño y empezaba a extrañar la compañía del Joven Naruto y ahora también la de Sasuke. Se sonrojó recordando el trato que se tenían esos dos, pero luego sonrió alegre de que su Rubio amigo haya encontrado la felicidad aunque fuera en compañía de aquel demonio. Para el pequeño castaño las obras de los demonios estaban justificadas y no les temía, no creía que una maldición o algo tonto por el estilo caería sobre él si buscaba la amistad de esos seres, por el contrario, estaba convencido de que ellos no harían nada que las personas del pueblo no se merecieran

Y así pues se impuso una rutina desde aquella noche, apenas se despertaba iba al bosque y pasaba todo el día en compañía de la pareja y en la noche regresaba a casa. Ignoraba que cada familia que intentaba escapar era asesinada y sus cuerpos aparecían en las más terribles presentaciones. Su familia empezó a preocuparse y muchos otros también notaron el extraño comportamiento del castaño y al cabo de cuatro días con el mismo comportamiento este sorprendió a un grupo de mujeres cuchicheando de él en algún rincón del mercado cuando se dirigía al bosque

-¿No es mucha casualidad que él desaparezca todo el día y cuando regresa ya alguien ha encontrado más muertos en alguna parte? - preguntó una de las señoras sin percatarse que el niño las escuchaba atentamente tras una pila de cajas

-Sí, sí. Su familia se desentiende cuando alguien le pregunta dónde está...- agregó otra

-Se me hace que ese niño es el creyente del demonio, por eso no se ha ido por mas rezo o trampa que le pongan

-¡La presencia de ese niño está trayendo desgracias! ¡Los padres de sus amigos han muerto! Todo el que se le acerque también perecerá... - acusó una vieja con odio en la voz

-Deberían quemarlo, ¡Así toda esta pesadilla terminaría de una vez por todas!- concluyó una de ellas y el niño asustado no pudo aguantar más y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el bosque

Quería refugiarse en los brazos de Naruto o ser cargado por Sasuke. El miedo no le dejó reaccionar bien y en su carrera término tropezándose con las piernas de un sujeto de rostro resentido y acusador, detrás de éste venían otro joven y una mujer que al verlo le dedicaron una mala mirada, ninguno le ayudó a levantarse y cuando pretendía seguir rumbo al bosque el tipo con quien se tropezara le tomó agresivamente de la ropa, elevándolo de un tirón para sacudirlo con violencia

-¿Piensas ir al bosque a acusarme por haberte tirado, niño del demonio? - le gritó arrojándolo al suelo- ¡Pues fíjate que no dejaré que vayas con el monstruo para que le pidas nada!

El pequeño miró mal al sujeto con los ojos empañados en lágrimas por el dolor, no sabía de qué estaba hablando ese sujeto, él no había hecho nada malo, no entendía por qué le gritaba esas cosas y le trataba así. Se sorprendió al ser levantado una vez más pero esta vez por el joven, el chico le miraba con desprecio y sin apiadarse le pateó las costillas mandándolo contra una pared cercana, el pequeño se atragantó sin aire y cayó de rodillas tosiendo sin parar

-¡Toda mi familia ha sido asesinada por tu culpa! - acusó a todo pulmón su agresor apuntándole con el dedo- Ahora que sé que eres tú quien va al bosque a pedirle al demonio que nos ataque no habrá nada que pueda evitar que te mate maldito engendro…

Konohamaru luchó por ponerse de pie e intentar huir pero esta vez fue la mujer que de un bofetón le regresó al suelo, ella lloraba amargamente mirándolo con odio y rabia

-¡Mi esposo e hijos han muerto de formas innombrables por culpa de un chiquillo maligno como tú que juega con monstruos! - Gritó arrojándole tierra con el zapato cuando el castaño volvió la vista hacia ella- ¡Pido que se te castigue inmediatamente!

Todo el escándalo había atraído a más y más gente que no tardaron en gritar sus propias acusaciones, todos coincidiendo en que debían de acabar con ese engendró del mal que rezaba al demonio y les condenaba a todos. Su madre y tía pasaban por allí y al ver en lo que se estaba envolviendo el niño corrieron hacia él para tratar de ayudarlo pero fueron empujadas y repelidas con fiereza por el tumulto embravecido, llorando pidieron que dejaran en paz a su pequeño, él sólo era un inocente algo travieso y afirmaban que no tenía nada que ver con el demonio o algo parecido pero fueron ignoradas. Corrieron a llamar a sus esposos explicándoles brevemente lo que se formaba en las afueras cercanas al bosque y toda la familia corrió hacia el lugar a ayudar al pequeño que asustado trataba de soltarse mientras era arrastrado hacia la plaza donde pretendían castigarlo

Allí fue empujado, golpeado, ofendido y acusado sin que siquiera pudiera defenderse y objetar nada. El miedo se apoderaba de él y lo peor apenas se avecinaba. Alguien le había arrancado la parte superior de su ropa y se las vio feas cuando un cinturón empezó a golpearlo en la espalda una y otra vez, todos gritaban y apenas se podía entender algo a través de sus propios gritos de dolor. ¿Como podían ensañarse de esa manera con un niño? ¿La ignorancia les cegaba y no les permitía ver con claridad lo que estaban haciendo? A esos resentidos idiotas sólo les importaba descargarse contra un culpable indefenso e incapaz de defenderse, querían sentir que eran ellos los que tenían el poder aunque fuera por un momento pese al sufrimiento del pequeño. Su familia también era maltratada cuando trataba de acercarse a ayudarle y sintió como algo se rompía dentro de él al ver como su tía embarazada era empujada y pateada una vez en el suelo por varias personas, su tío se arrojo sobre ella para protegerla recibiendo los golpes y gritos, su madre lloraba arrodillada en el suelo siendo sujetada de los cabellos con brusquedad y su padre forcejeaba con un par de hombres sin conseguir mejores resultados

Esa gente... esas personas que creían estaban haciendo lo correcto, que no se percataban de lo que hacían, por su comportamiento salvaje y la injusticia que estaban cometiendo, merecían... merecían lo peor, merecían ser castigadas de una horrenda manera, pagar por su ignorancia, por su injusticia...

-Naruto...- llamó cerrando los ojos húmedos por el llanto dejando caer la cabeza inconsciente

La espalda del pequeño se veía surcada de heridas abiertas por los azotes del cinturón, la sangre manchaba el suelo y todos gritaban por más castigo. Cuando el castaño dejó de llorar lo llevaron a una hoguera donde le ataron para quemarlo. Su familia estaba ahora rendida, golpeada y maltratada viendo sin perder ni un solo detalle, impotentes bajo la guardia de algunos hombres armados. Alguien subió al armazón de madera con una antorcha gritando su triunfo sobre el demonio y alardeando sobre la perseverancia y la supervivencia, todos respondían con bulla apremiando al anfitrión de tan horrendo acto, apurándolo para que prendiera fuego a la hoguera de una vez por toda

-¡Muerte a este engendró del mal! - gritó dejando caer la antorcha sobre la paja y la madera

Las llamas se alzaron rápidamente rodeando el cuerpo del niño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, algunos lloraban de alivio asegurando que todo estaría bien a partir de ahora, otros bailaban al ritmo de las palmas mientras cantaban composiciones típicas de aquellos actos inhumanos, todos felices, todos orgullosos de su logro, todos ignorantes y salvajes como los verdaderos monstruos del cuento. El alboroto seguía mientras las llamas crecían y el cielo se tornaba oscuro pronto a desatar una lluvia helada o una tormenta de nieve, pero a ninguno se les ocurrió abandonar su festejo, los familiares del pequeño lloraban impotentes temerosos de ser los siguientes en ser sacrificados para avivar el morbo de aquellos locos enfermos. Cuando creían que ya nada podría ir mal… Él llegó

Una risa desquiciada retumbó como un poderoso eco silenciando el escándalo y congelando a todos en sus sitios, las carcajadas fuertes e hilarantes poniéndoles los pelos de punta haciendo que todos empezaran a temer por sus vidas, retrocedían, pero sus cuerpos les negaban dar más de dos pasos para escapar de lo que sea que se aproximaba

-JAJAJAJA ¡Canten! ¡Canten! ¡YO También Quiero Celebrar!- pedía una voz de todas partes a la vez. La música de una flauta se entonó a los segundos y la cabeza del que antes operara la antorcha estalló bañando en sangre a los mas cercanos, los gritos de terror no tardaron es escucharse pero todos los que corrían fuera de la plaza terminaban con la cabeza regada por todas partes al igual que el primero- ¿Que Divertido No Creen? JAJAJAJA

Un coro de gritos de miedo y dolor se dejó oír cuando la flauta retomó su tonada y con ello muchos sangraron por los oídos, pero eso no era suficiente, pronto comenzó a nevar pero lo que caía del cielo no eran ligeros copos de nieve sino afiladas agujas de hielo muy finas que se enterraban en la piel allí donde golpeaban, el sufrimiento aumentó y el suelo de la plaza fue empapándose de sangre con cada minuto que pasaba, no había donde ir, donde esconderse y lentamente numerosos cuerpos empezaron a adornar el suelo de piedra. Aun así no era suficiente, ese que jugaba con ellos se aburrió rápidamente así que dejó la flauta y la cabeza de sus juguetes en paz

-¡Vamos A Jugar Otra Cosa! - pidió con tono infantil- ¡Juguemos A Los Retos!... Yo Los Reto A... Matar...

Todos abrieron los ojos espantados antes de notar como sus cuerpos moviéndose solos se acercaban al más próximo, atacando a sus congéneres con violencia, las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos y las súplicas combinaban perfectamente con los gritos de dolor

-¡NO! -gritaba una mujer siendo estrangulada lentamente por su propio esposo. Ambos lloraban pero ninguno podía hacer nada al respecto

Un hombre encontró su fin al ser atacado por sus hijas y esposa, las muchachas le sacaron los ojos con las manos cuando su madre tirara a su esposo al suelo para golpearlo con el zapato que se había sacado como arma

Las risas de su titiritero no paraban de retumbar y las notas musicales se retomaron para agregar una retorcida ambientación acorde con un juego de niños. El sufrimiento, humillación, impotencia y dolor abundaban por doquier y esos que aun guardaban esperanza se preguntaban hasta cuando estarían a merced de ese espantoso juego. En poco tiempo muchos se habían dado muerte y esos que respiraban con esfuerzo estaban muy cansados como para moverse. Nuevamente aburrido el dueño de la risa paró la nota de la flauta y con la gracia de una bailarina emergió de las llamas de la hoguera aplaudiendo agradecido por el espectáculo, mas de uno quiso gritar hasta quedar mudo al ver allí al heredero Uzumaki en persona, tan hermoso y real que daba terror. Su Rubio cabello se mimetizaba con las llamas y sus ropas de tonos blancos le hacían lucir exquisito, sus ojos azules contemplaban todo con una inocencia genuina y todos juraron que fuera imposible que ese ser disfrutara realmente lo que allí había pasado

-¿Cansados tan rápido? - preguntó con tono triste llevándose las manos al pecho- Pobrecillos...- se lamentó inclinándose para humedecer sus dedos con la sangre derramada en la plaza- Demos fin a este juego entonces... - ronroneó sensual lamiendo obscenamente sus dedos con sangre

La risa mucho más maniaca de otro ente se escuchó a sus espaldas y al girar allí estaba una enorme sombra negra que avanzaba tomando la forma de un lobo exageradamente grande, con sus ojos rojos fijos en ellos y las fauces mostrando su dentadura afilada y letal

-Encárgate tu querido... éstas escorias ya me aburrieron... - pidió regresando a la hoguera

-Como gustes...- respondió tomando el cuello del hombre que tenía más cerca con sus manos ahora humanas para enterrar los dedos en la tráquea muy, muy lentamente, viendo con morbosidad como el tipo se atragantaba con su sangre, expulsándola por la nariz y boca. Los demás no corrieron con mejor suerte y en medio de huesos rotos, estómagos abiertos y cabezas rodando por el suelo llegó a un lado del Rubio que contemplaba las llamas con lágrimas carmesí en los ojos, esas que no quiso que viera esa panda de imbéciles- Si es tu deseo... - susurró para llamar la atención del menor- Puedes traerlo de regreso...

-Lo sé... - afirmó mirando las llamas, ahí donde un grupo de sombras componían lo que quedaba del pequeño niño- Pude sentir su odio hacia los humanos... sería un digno demonio...- sonrió con malicia y al instante sintió como una mano ensangrentada se enlazaba con la suya

-0-

Sasuke llevaba en brazos a su amado Rubio que dormitaba placidamente, había gastado mucha energía en su numerito y ahora necesitaba descansar, no le agradaba el olor a humano en sus ropas y tenía planeado un buen baño antes de ir a la cama. Llegó al pasaje y pronto se vio frente a su morada de mármol negro, subía las escaleras lentamente empezando a besar a su compañero con creciente excitación, éste se despertó perezosamente y sonrió cuando sintió las caricias de su amado. Llegaron al baño en un revoltijo de brazos y piernas, forcejeando con la ropa y terminando los dos desnudos besándose y tocándose sumergidos en la tina de vaporosas esencias

-S-Sasuke... - gimió el menor sintiendo las grandes manos del Moreno aferrarse sus glúteos bajo el agua, masajeándolos y acariciándolos con posesividad

En respuesta a su pasión no pudo evitar mordisquear el cuello del pelinegro empezando a mover sus caderas contra la hombría de éste siguiendo el ritmo que le marcaban las manos en sus posaderas. El demonio mayor rugió excitado, clavando su miembro contra el vientre del menor y obligándole a sentarse sobre sus muslos para intensificar el acto. Naruto siseó como gato, enseñando los dientes amenazante cuando el Moreno presionara su entrada con los dedos, éste le regresó un rugido feral en advertencia, el pequeño debía someterse o se las vería feas, ellos portaban después de todo los instintos de un lobo como demonios de la noche que eran, un dominante exigía sumisión o la conseguiría por la fuerza. Ello no fue necesario puesto que el Rubio desvío la mirada y escondió el rostro en el cuello de su compañero esperando que éste prosiguiera

Sasuke gruñó satisfecho pasando el brazo libre por la espalda baja de su pequeño, sosteniéndolo y asegurándose así que no se movería y dificultaría las cosas. el agua actuaba como lubricante y sus dedos resbalaron fácilmente al interior del su cuerpo, Naruto arqueó la espalda tanto como el agarre del Moreno se lo permitió y lloriqueó como cachorro apaleado mientras era dilatado, sus quejidos incrementaban conforme más dedos le invadieran hasta que no soportándolo mas se apartó de brazos de su señor para deslizarse hacia el otro extremo de la tina, aun respirando agitadamente y sus piernas recogidas contra el pecho, daba una visión de si mismo completamente vulnerable

El mayor se relamió los labios con lascivia y gateó hacia ese pecaminoso jovencito para tomarlo en brazos y levantarlo, el chico ahogó un jadeo y se dejó hacer hasta que fue depositado en la cama ya en el dormitorio. Sasuke se trepó al lecho y se ubicó sobre él con una expresión maliciosa en la cara, se acercó para darle un beso y cuando el Rubio cerró los ojos para recibirle se sorprendió cuando pasados unos segundos notó que el Moreno se había apartado y lo miraba altivamente. Naruto supo que su compañero no le tocaría más por haberse apartado en la tina y con un ronroneo perverso decidió jugar al mismo juego, después de todo le encantaba jugar...

Se deslizó sobre las almohadas y con aire excesivamente sensual separó las piernas dejando ver todo de sí, el pelinegro tragó saliva ruidosamente pero permaneció en su lugar, se negaba a perder ese pequeño debate. El menor sonrió y siguió con su plan, con los ojos fijos en su pareja paseó sus pequeñas manos por todo su pecho una y otra vez lentamente y sin olvidarse de suspirar y jadear con ardor, Sasuke tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gemir cuando el chico se llevó los dedos a la boca y empezó a lamerlos mientras sus ojos azules se clavaban en su entrepierna, gruñó y se agitó, pero resistió echársele encima. El pequeño sonrío internamente llevándose los dedos ensalivados a uno de sus pezones para estimularlo delicadamente, su otra mano había llegado a su entrepierna y se tocaba con descaro, flexionando las piernas, arqueándose de placer para ofrecer la visión mas erótica que su compañero haya visto nunca

El Moreno respiraba agitadamente empuñando las sabanas con fuerza y mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, esa visión le estaba matando, Naruto sabía como jugar y siempre ganaba cuando jugaba, ésta no fue la excepción, cuando el Rubio se giró levantando el trasero pasando luego a acariciarse los glúteos sintió que se corría allí mismo. Profirió un rugido estridente presa de la excitación y literalmente se le echó encima aforrándose con los brazos a su pecho y dejando marcas de mordiscos por sus hombros y espalda, marcando su propiedad y reafirmando su dominio. Naruto emitió un quejido al sentir la intimidad de su compañero clavarse contra sus muslos internos y moviendo las caderas hacia atrás ésta se deslizó hasta chocar con su entrada, Sasuke ahogó un jadeo meciendo sus caderas también, su hombría resbalaba entre las nalgas redondeadas y moría por clavarse en sus entrañas pero quería que el joven le rogara, al menos así la humillación por perder el juego no sería tanta

Sin embargo el juego aun no terminaba para Naruto quien ya estaba al tanto de los pensamientos de su amor, lo sentía dentro de su corazón después de todo y nuevamente su agrado por ganar se hizo presente. Movía el trasero hacia adelante y hacia atrás sin parar y cada vez con más fuerza, el miembro del Moreno resbalaba en la línea de sus glúteos y terminaba apretándose entre su espalda baja y el vientre del mayor, Sasuke jadeaba sintiendo aquello y embestía como si penetrara al Rubio. El menor sintió como las manos de su compañero se paseaban por todo su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su pecho donde arañó sin pretenderlo, llevando su sexo a la posición correcta por fin se hallaba deslizándose dentro del pequeño, éste se movió hacia adelante tratando de aminorar el dolor, estaba siendo perforado sorpresivamente y aunque el Moreno se movía lentamente para no lastimarlo, la intrusión seguía siendo difícil y agotadora

-Te voy... a matar... -rumió el menor aplastado contra las almohadas tratando de respirar mientras su compañero sonreía y terminaba de llenarlo

-Siempre dices lo mismo y aquí estoy... - se jactó moviendo un poco las caderas para embestir una vez y meterse más en el estrecho canal de su pareja. Podía recordar perfectamente la primera vez que hicieron el amor, finalizando su emparejamiento y comprometiéndose a vivir por siempre juntos, las marcas de las uñas que el rubio trazara en su espalda al momento de penetrarlo tomando su virginidad aun ardían bajo su nieva piel. Naruto siseó enseñando los dientes una vez mas para luego contraerse, sofocando al pelinegro y haciendo que se retorciera de placer sobre su espalda- Oh, joder...- rugió sosteniendo las caderas acaneladas para que el menor le dejara en paz o no respondían de sus actos. Para buena o mala suerte del moreno, solo sus primeras veces rebosaron de ternura, ahora su compañero gustaba de juegos y retos en el lecho que le excitaban y desesperaban a partes iguales, aunque aun sentía el cariño y el amor en su intimidad

El Rubio ronroneó meneando el trasero y Sasuke no pudo contenerse más, con un aullido lobuno empezó a embestir como bestia en celo empujando incluso hacia adelante el cuerpo del menor, éste se aferraba a las sabanas y jadeaba sin parar, pidiendo más y llamando al pelinegro una y otra vez. Sin dejar de embestir deslizó las manos desde las caderas hasta la cintura, pasando luego por el pecho donde acarició esos lindos botoncitos rosa y siguió hasta los hombros, levantando así la parte superior del cuerpo de su compañero. Naruto pudo sentir como de esa forma el pelinegro lograba aumentar su ritmo y sintió deseos de tocarse, mas cuando dirigió su mano a su intimidad Sasuke de un manotazo lo evitó, aferró sus muñecas y las plantó en el cabezal de la cama imposibilitándole cualquier movimiento

-tu no te correrás mas que conmigo dentro de ti... - susurró sin vergüenza en el oído de su pequeño que lloriqueó por el dolor a su entrepierna- vamos, disfruta...

De un estirón se deslizó hacia atrás con Naruto fuertemente aferrado de las caderas, Sasuke quedó sentado y el Rubio sobre él y no fue necesario una orden para hacer que éste empezara a saltar sobre su miembro, cabalgando rápidamente y auto penetrándose, las manos plantadas en las sabanas y los muslos abiertos elevándolo para luego dejarse caer con fuerza, logrando que el pelinegro llegaran hasta lo mas profundo de su ser. El mayor se recostó sobre sus antebrazos para tener una mejor vista de su sexo desapareciendo por completo en el interior de ese torneado trasero, de esa espalda fibrosa y torneada, húmeda y lustrosa de sudor que se deslizaba por la columna y terminaba perdiéndose en la fina línea de esas lindas posaderas, sonrió con malicia y cambió el ángulo de sus caderas para que su miembro chocara contra ese punto en el interior del joven que le haría delirar de placer, en efecto, enseguida Naruto se arqueó aullando como un lobo ante la luna próximo a estallar de placer

-S-Sasuke... no puedo más...- se quejó con las piernas ardiéndole por el esfuerzo, el Moreno se había negado a ayudarlo y realmente no quería detenerse en ese momento, estando tan cerca del clímax- ¡SASUKE! -llamó comprimiendo su interior, como sabía, enloquecía a su depravado demonio

El mayor rugió girando a su compañero para echarlo de costado en la cama y sin salir de él cerró sus piernas la una sobre la otra, el canal quedó así mucho mas estrecho que antes y Naruto juró estar siendo invadido por un tifón con el pelinegro moviéndose descontrolado sobre él. En esa posición tan cerrada el Rubio encontraba imposible tocarse pero no fue necesario cuando unos segundos después su compañero le llevara a las estrellas con sus fieras acometidas, se corrió con algo de dolor por no poder tocarse y apretón su interior con fuerza sin ser consiente de ello cosa que le arrancó un aullido al mayor que poco tiempo después término por reventar dentro de ese ripio y estrecho cuerpo

Débilmente el Moreno cayó de costado quedando su pecho tras la espalda del jovencito, respiraban fuertemente tratando de serenarse hasta que por fin pudieron calmarse lo suficiente para hablar sin jadear como perros en el proceso

-Tienes suerte de que esté tan cansado amor... de lo contrario te cortaría eso de allí abajo por bruto... - amenazó el joven caballerito codeando el brazo de su compañero que buscaba abrazarlo por la cintura, se obligo a reprimir otro siseó de protesta enseñando los colmillos como en el baño cuando sintió como el miembro del moreno se deslizaba de sus adentros dejando una desagradable sensación de escozor

-Sabes que te ha gustado... -objetó de regreso moviendo la mano sobre el plano estómago haciéndole algo de cosquillas a su pequeño, recibiendo otro codazo, esta vez en las costillas y tuvo que doblarse y toser un poco para recuperar el aire

-Eres un terrible jugador y un pésimo perdedor... - concluyó el Rubio cerrando los ojos para dormir, ya podía sentir los restos de Konohamaru tomando forma en su interior

-Duerme... mañana él estará con nosotros- pidió el Moreno arropando al joven con mimo, besando su cabello y hombros, haciéndolo suspirar- Descansa... - con cuidado se abrazó a ese tibio cuerpo acompañándolo en los sueños poco después

-0-

Naruto despertó con dolores en el estómago terribles, Sasuke a su lado ya aguardaba despierto y tranquilamente le ayudó a levantarse para sentarlo contra el cabezal de la cama, sobre las almohadas muy bien acomodadas, allí se abrazaron y esperaron. Para incrementar los miembros de una manada de lobos tan peculiares como ellos había un par de opciones factibles, desde recibir nuevos integrantes ya existentes fijando jerarquías, pasando por tener cachorros propios llegando a lo que ahora hacían, trasformar un humano puro a demonio a través de la carne, sangre y energía. El día anterior Naruto había devorado como lobo los restos calcinados del pequeño Konohamaru y hoy el niño renacería como uno de ellos

El Rubio sufrió dolorosos retortijones siendo sujetado siempre por su compañero, sería Sasuke quien cediera la energía mientras el Rubio cedería la carne y la sangre. Los minutos transcurrieron lentamente hasta que por fin llegó el momento, del pecho sudoroso del menor broto una masa negra que se asemejaba al mercurio liquido en consistencia, tomó forma lentamente y en segundos el cuerpo regenerado de Konohamaru reposaba entre los brazos de ambos demonios que sonreían entre ellos con cariño, cuando el pequeño abrió los ojos, el tono castaño de sus pupilas fue reemplazado por un rojo intenso igual al de Sasuke, confirmando así que el pequeño rebosaba de la energía del pelinegro. Miró a ambos con confusión hasta que el entendimiento de lo que había pasado y ahora era llegaban a su mente a través de las memorias dadas por la carne y sangre de Naruto, sonrió dejándose envolver por sus protectores regresando al mundo de los sueños, cosa que no tardaron en imitar los mayores también

-0-

Por fin los días helados quedaron atrás y la primavera se lucía con colores vivos y rebosantes, el viento era fresco y los aromas dulzores danzaban junto a las mariposas en los prados llenos de flores. Los sobrevivientes a la venganza del heredero miraban todo con felicidad y alivio mientras migraban al fin por los seguros terrenos hacia otras oportunidades lejos del país del fuego. La antigua familia de Konohamaru por ejemplo, que a pesar de haber sido maltratada el día de la muerte del niño y de haber sobrevivido a la ira del heredero Uzumaki al ser unos de los pocos que no participaron en sus "Juegos, ahora migraban con gran esperanza hacía nuevos horizontes. Sus tíos, Asuma y Kurenai estaban encantados con la idea de tener a su familia en otro sitio mucho más pacifico, a la mujer ya se le notaba claramente el abultado vientre y querían que su bebé creciera en un entorno pacifico, los padres de Konohamaru estaban mucho más decaídos, aun no olvidaban la forma espantosa en la que su hijo murió y se lamentaban todos los días por su muerte, aun así la otra pareja les recordaba que aún eran jóvenes y podían tener muchos niños más si querían

Se encontraban viajando en carreta por los despejados caminos del país del fuego con todo lo que pudieron empacar. Luego del episodio en la plaza y transcurridos unos días, un grupo de viajeros llegó al pueblo de lo más campante y sin sospechar que anteriormente todo el que recorriera los caminos había sido atacado ferozmente por un demonio de negro, los viajeros afirmaron haber visto una criatura extraña de camino al pueblo pero ésta no los atacó ni nada parecido. Con la nueva información muy temerosamente las personas empezaron a salir a los caminos y aunque algunas veces se topaban con una sombra moviéndose entre los árboles, nunca fueron atacados, desde entonces y casi a diario esos que no sufrieron el castigo del heredero salían de sus hogares para viajar y probar suerte en otras tierras. Estaban agradecidos de no sufrir una muerte miserable como la tuvieron sus miserables congéneres, ahora y con aquella lección de humildad en el corazón podían estar seguros de que todo iría bien

-Cariño mira... - llamó Kurenai a su esposo señalando un punto especifico entre los árboles

Todos fijaron su vista en el lugar para toparse con un lobo negro que los hombres ya habían visto demasiadas veces para su gusto. El animal se erguía imponente en la cima de una colina camuflado entre los árboles, sus ojos rojos fijos en ellos, casi gritan de miedo cuando este aulló llamando a sus iguales, parecía que había estado esperando éste momento por algún tiempo. En pocos segundos otros dos aullidos le respondieron y el gran lobo corrió colina abajo hasta cerrar el camino de la carreta, los caballos relincharon asustados pero Asuma los controló con las riendas para que se calmaran. Todos guardaban silencio sin atreverse a mirar directamente al enorme lobo que lucia de lo mas natural sin gruñir o moverse, sólo aguardaban y fue allí que vieron como otros dos lobos muy grandes emergían de distintos puntos del camino, rodeando la carreta y mirándoles fijamente

De los dos recién llegados el más grande era el de espeso pelaje blanco casi platinado, sus ojos azules brillaban resaltantes y era lo que mas se destacaba de él, éste trotó a un lado del lobo negro y aguardó también. El último era por mucho mas pequeño pero seguía superando el tamaño de un lobo ordinario, sus ojos café resaltando con un brillo rojizo de reconocimiento y alegría al verlos, éste se acercó a la carreta y levantándose en las patas traseras se apoyó en el reborde de madera con los ojos anhelantes fijos en la mujer mayor que le regresaba la mirada sorpresivamente sin miedo o terror, era como si pudiera sentir la verdadera esencia de ese enorme lobezno

-¿Bebé? - llamó ella estirando el brazo para acariciar la peluda mejilla. El lobo dio un ladrido meneando la cola y gimoteando mientras se estrujaba contra esa mano- oh Dios mío...- se llevó la otra mano a la boca y las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse de sus ojos, su esposo y cuñados parecían estar tan sorprendido e incrédulos como ella

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo el lobo negro aúllo alto y firme iniciando una corrida hacia el bosque, siendo seguido por su compañero blanco que también aúllo alejándose de la vista de los humanos, el lobezno pardo les miró partir ansioso y dedicándoles un último ladrido alegre a su antigua familia partió tras su manada aullando de la misma forma. La familia compartió una triste mirada significativa prosiguiendo su viaje en silencio, Konohamaru sería ahora feliz lejos de ellos

-0-

-Escuche un rumor muy interesante... - informó Sasuke sentado en uno de sus finos muebles en la sala, leyendo un libro de tapa roja frente al fuego, tomando el té relajadamente

Enseguida la melodía del precioso piano blanco de cola que tocaba Naruto se detuvo y Konohamaru se sentó en la alfombra donde había estado jugando con finas estatuillas de madera lacada. El Moreno sonrió al tener la atención de su familiar y con elegancia dejó la tasa y el libro sobre la mesa auxiliar

-Dicen que hay un grupo de cazadores de demonios muy buenos que a nombre de la iglesia están limpiando las comarcas de entes malignos...- informó relajadamente recibiendo en brazos a su pareja que con aire sensual había caminado hasta él - Se hacen llamar Los Akatsuki y son infalibles exorcizando demonios...

-¿Vendrán hacia acá? - preguntó Konohamaru moviendo las piezas de madera sobre la alfombra, colocando el jinete de cota rojo a la derecha y el jinete de cota negra a la izquierda

-Probablemente... - susurró Naruto acariciando el rostro de su amado recibiendo un beso de regreso, sonrió y miró al castaño con un brillo pícaro en los ojos- cuando escuchen lo que a pasado en las tierras del fuego vendrán con todo lo que tengan a exterminarnos... - se incorporó y camino hacia el niño sin que las palabras que acababa de decir le atemorizaran ni un poco- Vamos a tener que calcular muy bien este nuevo juego para vencer... - agregó tomando la pieza de madera de cota roja sonriendo aun mas

-Eres experto en juegos Joven Naruto- se jactó el menor emocionado

-Y por esa sonrisa que traes asumo que ya tienes pensado uno ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó el Moreno disimulando el brillo demente de sus ojos entrecerrando los párpados. Naruto se relamió los labios de excitación asintiendo

-¿Han jugado al gato y al ratón? - preguntó ganándose las miradas cómplices de los otros dos, sonrió nuevamente arrojando la figurilla de madera a la chimenea, el fuego reduciendo a cenizas al jinete de cota roja muy lentamente

.

...El preludio del Desastre esta próximo a desatarse y el lobo pide sacrificios...

.

¿Fin?

.

* * *

**¡Respuesta a sus reviews por aquí! Gracias por ellos!**

-**Fabianadat**: es bueno que te halla gustado, al principio no sabia si gustaría lo de la canción pero fue un excito jajaja gracias por tu review

-**sasukita15**: bueno la muerte del kyubi fue lamentable pero tenia que pasar algo realmente fuerte para desatar la reacción en cadena, al parecer la canción de ¿donde esta el lobo? fue muy exitosa a todos les gusto pero es que a Naru le gusta jugar muajajaja claro que aria conti a mi no me gustan mucho los finales abiertos así que… bueno aquí esta la conti espero te guste y gracias por tu review

-**Aedora**: algún día me vengare por tus burlas a la memoria de canita! Y lo de la canción gusto a todos eres la única que se quedo como pasmada con ella, pero de pana que tienes que reconocer que si alguien te viene a cantar algo así en la noche estando tu sola saldrías pirada XD y tranquila seguiré subiendo fics y ahora andas de vacaciones prepárate muajajaja no tienes excusa para corregir mis locuras. Gracias por ayudarme a corregir este chap, como siempre digo no se que aria sin ti XDXDXDXDXDXD

-**narutteba**: PADRISIMO? Jajaja no estoy acostumbrada a esa palabra no esta en mi jerga pero gracias por tu review besos!

-**Gues**: gracias XD aki esta la conti perdona el retraso, seguiré mejorando lo prometo gracias por tu review, besos!

**-Mariluzlina0908**: la idea de la canción pequeña saltamontes es que asustara! Sino no tendría sentido que anduviera por allí un naru malo cantando malvadamente muajajaja… y… ERES UNA ADICTA AL LEMON! Entre tu y Riyu me van a volver loka jum!

**-****jennita**: continuación a la orden… perdona el retraso

**-****RiyuLeo**: espero que esta sea la ultima vez que me hagas escribirte un fic con lemon, mis instintos de hermana mayor se me alteran al saber que leíste este chap y me da cosa! Y mas cuando no paras de mencionar que te lees solo mis fics con lemon! Si tengo que terminar mis otros fic pero mi cerebro y tiempo lo ocupan otras cosas (mama gallina por ejemplo) el naru y el sasu de este fic son tan sexys como a ti te gustan así que no te quejes, los del pueblo la pagaron caro por sus "ratadas" como comentaste antes. Y si de repente se me pega la gana de dedicarte otro fic, NO TENDRA LEMON MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**-linghr**: una historia mas laga a la orden, lo que no se es si continuare este fic porque es algo complejo el carácter de demonio que le tengo a estos Sasuke y naruto jejeje… pero es un placer escuchar que te gusto la trama, pensé que no gustaría, están muy acostumbrados a leer de los típicos vampiros y hombres lobo que algo diferente no siempre gusta… también es un alivio que se captara la época donde se desarrolla la historia, seria un desastre si no fuera así XD… la escena del kyubi muerto fue algo que hasta ahora solo dos personas me han comentado y veo que a ti si te llamo la atención, menos mal… el naruto cantando es un reflejo de lo inocente pero malo que puede llegar a ser XD… gracias por tu review, besos!

-**Cyan Reed****:** enserio piensas eso? ^/^ me sonrojo! Trate de que saliera algo genial pero que agradara y temí que no gustara por ser algo diferente, pero veo que gusto, espero que te guste el lemon y gracias por esperar, gracias también por tu review, besos!

-**Cami Vasz:** espero que este lemon te guste, es la primera ves que escribo uno donde naru no es tan santurrón y me da algo de pena jejejeje… gracias por tus palabras de animo y por el review, besos!

-**Pikacha****:** es… algo raro y un poco (mucho) triste enterarme que me dejan reviews solo por el lemon, pero bueno, para algo dejo la amenaza, lo del juego de donde esta el lobo es algo que jugábamos siempre de pequeños y quería que nos identificáramos con ello los que alguna vez lo jugamos, así como el conejo de la suerte, pinocho fue a pescar, la botellita o la aguja y el hilo XDXDXDXD… gracias por tu review (aunque fuera solo por el lemon) y perdona la tardanza, besos!

-**enigma**: aquí esta la conti, espero que te gusto para compensar todos esos "por favor" que me mandaste jejeje, gracias por tu review, besos!

-**tarian**: que bueno que te halla gustado, aquí la conti y perdona la demora, gracias por tu review, besos!

-**SCARLET-ROSE**: naruto y sádico en la misma oración da algo de cosa, pero es bueno que te gustara mi fic, aquí la conti, espero que la disfrutes y si antes dijiste que naru era sádico no se que dirás ahora que leíste como termino de ser el nene jajajaja, gracias por tu review, besos!

**-****mitsuki-chan T-T****:** acertaste, las mujeres malas y celosas pagaron feo feo, de hecho… todos la pagaron muy caro, aquí la conti espero que te guste y perdona la demora, gracias por tu review, besos!

-**LaLa Do****:** lo de amenazar para pedir reviews es mitad en broma mitad enserio por lo que me di cuenta TT_TT… me explico… mas de un comentario me pedía solo lemon y tristemente me di cuenta que solo con amenazas ciertas personas me comentarían, eso me desmotivo un poco pero aquí están mis amigos y mi ototo-baka que me impulsan (aunque duela XD) así que superare esos comentarios que solo exigen y no motivan…antes casi por cualquier cosa quemaban a las personas por brujería… cualquier comportamiento sospechoso e incluso por alguna mala cosecha, mal negocio o por mal clima, belleza extrema, riqueza elevada, o por cualquier cosa, las personas antes no tenían tv o Internet, no ocupaban mas tiempo sino en hablar de mas y crear chismes… gracias por tu comentario sincero! Eso lo aprecio mucho, perdona la tardanza, besos!

-**deikara**: un altar para mi? Tan bueno es mi fic? Ni yo me lo creo jajaja perdona la demora, gracias por tu review, besos!

-**Lina Ozakaki**: perdona por la demora, tampoco era para suplicar (aunque si me tarde mucho jejeje) espero que este chap te halla gustado o sino te abre hecho esperara en vano, y no te preocupes el crossover esta casi listo (solo me falta un 20% corregirlo, mandarlo a mi beta para que lo re-corrija y subirlo! Nada mas n_n- ok eso es mucho) gracias por tu review, besos!

-**00Katari-Hikari-chan00** : bola de pervertidos? Jajajajajajaja, dios me has hecho reír un montón, jajajaja lo necesitaba enserio XD… y si el juego trae recuerdos a quien sea que lo halla jugado si o si XD…. Es bueno que te gustara el fic, espero también te guste esta conti y perdona la demora, gracias por tu review, besos!

-**Mariluzlina090:** hasta yo cantaba la canción mientras escribía así que no es raro, todo el que se la sabe la debió de cantar o se perdería el efecto jajaja, es bueno que te gustara el fic, espero te guste esta conti, pero lo del lemon… bien no dire nada… gracias por tu comentario, besitos!

**Un abraso enorme a todos los que me han dejado comentario o planean déjame uno jajaja, perdonen la demora, pero en realidad el fic no iba a tener una continuación, o no una inmediata por lo menos, no aseguro que halla otra conti pero el "¿Fin?" siempre me a molestado al final de un fic así que ya veré si sale algo mas de esta pequeña historia que ya no es tan pequeña jajaja**

**DEJENME UN REVIEW O MATARE A MIS PERROS Y SON LINDOS CONSTE!**

**LES PESARA EN LA CONCIENCIA XD**


End file.
